Jugando Con La Serpiente
by Judith Lovegood
Summary: Las mujeres tenemos un poder especial que puede ser usado de distintas formas, casi siempre para cosas malas. Y nadie imaginó que Hermione Granger se atreviera a usar ese poder único para algo malo y sobre todo para un juego. ¿Quién imaginaría que Hermione Granger usaría alguna vez el poder de la seducción como venganza? *Trailer en mi perfil*
1. Capítulo 1

Las mujeres tenemos un poder especial que puede ser usado de distintas formas, casi siempre para cosas malas. Y nadie imaginó que la intachable e inocente Hermione Granger se atreviera a usar ese poder único para algo malo y sobre todo para un juego. ¿Quién imaginaría que Hermione Granger usaría alguna vez el poder de la seducción como venganza?

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este es mi tercer fanfic, espero que les guste **** y también espero sus opiniones. Tal vez ya lo he dicho pero me gusta narrar desde el punto de vista de los personajes y en esta historia será necesario saber acerca de ambos por lo que cuando cambie de narrador aparecerá un 'Draco's POV' o 'Hermione's POV' También quiero recordar que por favor se ahorren comentarios como: "Está muy corto". Hago todo lo posible por subir capítulos y es un gran estrés con otros deberes que hago y comentarios como esos me estresan más. Gracias!**

**Capítulo 1**

_Hermione's POV_

Un nuevo comienzo de año en Hogwarts y también el último, en realidad veo que todos los estudiantes de séptimo año también están nostálgicos. En verdad extrañaré este lugar que antes de los 11 jamás creí que pudiera existir.

-Hermione –Me llamó Harry desde arriba de los carruajes halados con Testrals. -¿No subes? –Sonrió.

Me sostuve de la madera y subí al carruaje. Apenas logré subir el Testral comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué les parece? –Preguntó Ron mientras ponía las manos en su regazo –El último año. –Suspiro.

-Creo que debemos disfrutarlo al máximo –Dijo Harry sonriendo con complicidad hacía Ron.

-No hablan de romper las delgas ¿Cierto? –Intervine, no dejare que este par se metan en problemas de nuevo –Si es así no cuenten conmigo. –Dije firme.

-Por favor Hermione, es el último año. Tú también deberías disfrutarlo –Harry sonrió pícaro.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tal vez deberías salir con alguien –Dijo Harry serio.

-No lo creo, no es como que voy a estar buscando pareja este último año, vienen los éxtasis ¿Lo olvidad? –Ambos rodaron los ojos –Es que ustedes no piensan. No voy a distraerme con alguien.

-Yo solo decía –Harry se encogió de hombros y recargó su espalda en el respaldo de los asientos.

(***)

_Draco's POV_

El anciano comenzó con su aburrido discurso de siempre. No sé cómo no se da cuenta que todos odiamos sus rodeos. Este año hubo muchos ingresados a Slytherin, me parece bien. Así no hay más estúpidos en las otras casas.

-Draco, no te ves bien –Me dijo Astoria, mi novia desde el año pasado.

-Dumbledore me aburre –Dije con fastidio.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que esta noche no te aburrirás –Susurró en mi oído, sonreí y volví mi mirada a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

El cara rajada y sus amigos miraban atentos al viejo, no sé si fingen interés o de verdad les interesa. Aunque estoy seguro que a la sangre sucia si le importa, suelen importarle cosas estúpidas y aburridas. Espero no toparme mucho con ellos éste año, son un verdadero fastidio. No entiendo como esta porquería de escuela acepta basuras como Granger, que asco.

Astoria se colgó de mi brazo y me abrazo ¿Qué siento por ella? En realidad es algo que no había sentido con nadie, pero no se acerca a lo que llaman 'amor'. Tal vez es porque ella no me anda rogando por todos los pasillos como las otras con las que he estado. Si le hago algo a As ella se enoja no como las otras que eran quienes me pedían disculpas por algo que yo hacía. La diferencia es que Astoria tiene dignidad.

Cuando al fin terminó el discurso los platillos de la cena aparecieron en nuestra mesa, en realidad todos se sentaban donde querían pero muy pocos de otras casas se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin y ningún Slytherin se sentaba en otra mesa. Decidí no comer, pasé directo al postre con un Soufflé de queso. Blaise estaba delante de mí y nos hablaba de como en el verano fue a patinar a América y que al regresar su madre lo echó de su casa. Pansy escuchaba atenta, sé que algo se traen esos dos.

A penas terminé mi postre me levanté de la mesa y salí del comedor. Camine a las mazmorras, tenía sueño y estaba cansado. No he dormido bien en los últimos días, mi padre insiste en que dé el siguiente paso con Astoria y le hable del matrimonio, pero no estoy listo y con tanta presión va a terminar convenciéndome. No sé si sería bueno casarme con ella, aun soy muy joven y aunque a sido la relación más larga que he tenido no sé cómo resulte una vez que ya estemos comprometido o casados.

-Draco –Me llamó la voz suave voz de Astoria, cualquiera pensaría que esta mujer es perfecta: Bonita cara, buen cuerpo, atenta, inteligente, con un orgullo suficiente que no se excede, su cabello es muy bonito, viene de una buena familia y es solidaria, a veces. -¿Por qué saliste así del comedor? –Preguntó interesada.

-Estoy cansado –Dije con voz neutra –No he dormido bien en estos días. –Pude ver alguna pizca de desilusión en su rostro.

-Está bien, entonces dejamos lo de esta noche para después.

-Sí, quizá en una semana más.

(***)

_Hermione's POV_

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que las clases iniciaron, estábamos en transformaciones. Ron y Harry se sentaron juntos y estaba esperando a Neville que se sentaría conmigo para que lo ayudara en algunas cosas que le parecían difíciles. Neville ha progresado mucho en pociones pero aún necesita ayuda y yo estoy encantada de ayudarlo.

La puerta de abrió y todos volteamos a ver quién había llegado tarde. Malfoy. El rubio caminó como si fuera un rey, caminaba con elegancia y gracia, escuché más de un suspiro tonto de alguna tonta chica ¿Cómo podía fijarse siquiera en él? ¿No se dan cuenta de la clase de persona que es? Ha humillado a media escuela, incluyéndome.

Miró a todos lados, claro sin perder la arrogancia.

-No hay asientos, profesora –Dijo Malfoy con fastidio.

-Hay uno junto a la señorita Granger –Presumió la profesora McGonagall. Malfoy la miró con incredulidad. Y después me miró a mí con asco. Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré.

-No me sentaré con esa… -Comenzó Malfoy.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy –Lo interrumpí, no permitiría que me humillara más, aunque quizá me estaba humillando yo misma.

-No te atrevas a amenazarme, maldita sangre sucia –Escupió arrugado la nariz.

-Estúpido hurón de mierda, me tienes harta –Dije con fastidio.

-Nadie te tiene aquí, deberías irte de Hogwarts. –Dijo con asco, de nuevo –Deberías irte del mundo –Agregó –Nadie te necesita y le haría un favor al mundo muriendo. –Entonces dio en el blanco, algo en mi salió de control y mi mano fue directo a mi bolsillo, saqué mi varita y apunte a él.

-Señorita Granger baje su varita –Intervino la profesora, pero la ignoré por completo. Lancé un "Expelliarmus" al rubio idiota pero pudo esquivarlo. Su rostro estaba desencajado, claro. Una sangre sucia retándolo, no debe estar acostumbrado a eso. Maldito narcisista.

-Estúpida –Lo escuché decir y después solo pude hacer un "Protego" para protegerme del "Bombarda" que me había lanzado el salvaje. Su conjuro fue a dar hacía uno de los muebles del aula, destrozándolo por completo y derribando parte de la pared. Más tarde escuché un "Expelliarmus" de McGonagall y mi varita al igual que la de la serpiente, salieron volando directo a la mano de la profesora.

-Esto es un escándalo. Los dos mejores alumnos se comportan como animales a mitad del salón de clase –Escupió en nuestra cara. –Los veré a ambos en mi oficina después de clase –Dijo mientras nos señalaba con nuestras propias varitas –Me quedaré con sus varitas hasta entonces. –Guardó nuestras varitas en su bolsillo –Ahora salgan de este salón, no quiero verlos –Ambos obedecimos y salimos de ahí.

-Todo esto es tú culpa Granger –Dijo Malfoy apenas salimos de la vista de la profesora animago.

-No te atrevas a hablarme, no hubiera pasado esto su no me hubieras insultado –Reclamé en su cara.

-Para empezar, no te insulté, no me dejaste hacerlo y segundo yo no fui quien sacó primero su varita –Exclamó sin perder su arrogancia.

-Es un estúpido, Malfoy –Me di media vuelta y me dispuse a caminar por el pasillo al Gran Comedor o a los jardines, donde sea que no esté él. Pero sentí una punzada en el brazo y después mi espada fue pegada a la pared.

-Cuídate, Granger. Estas molestándome y no te será gratis –Lo empuje como pude, pero su fuerza era mucho más superiora la mía.

-Déjate de tonterías, Malfoy. No me das miedo –Dije firme y después caminé lejos de él.

(***)

Estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall, en realidad me daba miedo tocar la puerta, pero lo hice y esta se abrió sola. Entré la oficina era grande y decorada con colores beige y cafés de diferentes tonos, había estampados clásicos en la pared izquierda y un escritorio color vino de madera al fondo.

-Granger –La voz de la profesora me sorprendió y la miré salir detrás de un librero –Quédese aquí, iré a ver dónde se ha metido el señor Malfoy. –Dijo para después salir por la puerta que seguía abierta.

Minutos después Malfoy y McGonagall llegaron. Yo y el rubio nos sentamos en un sillón muy cómodo de terciopelo. La profesora se sentó frente a nosotros, detrás de su escritorio.

-No puedo creer aun lo que hicieron en clase –Comenzó diciendo que nosotros éramos de los mejore alumnos y que nuestro comportamiento es inaceptable -…Merecen un castigo por su comportamiento y lo tendrá.

Malfoy suspiró a mi lado con fastidio, estoy segura que esta vez no lograra librarse con ayuda de Snape, esta vez sí fue algo grave.

-Tendrán detención aquí todos los viernes a las ocho. –Dijo McGonagall.

-Alto –Protestó Malfoy –Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch los viernes a las 7.

-¿Y…?

-No puedo venir –Dijo obvio el hurón.

-Claro que puede y lo hará, señor Malfoy –Dijo la profesora muy seguirá de sí. –También tendrán que limpiar el aula de transformaciones por que hicieron un desastre y lo harán sin magia.

-Se supone que es una escuela de magia ¿No nos dejará usarla? –Protestó de nuevo Malfoy.

-Es parte del castigo. Hoy mismo comenzarán a limpiar mi aula.

-¿Nos devolverá nuestras varitas? –Pregunté.

-Se las devolveré cuando hayan terminado de limpiar.

Después de algunas indicaciones más salimos de la oficina de McGonagall, no me molesta limpiar sin magia, en casa siempre lo hago y tampoco me molesta la detención. Lo que me preocupa es que estaré en compañía de Malfoy en todo eso, será un largo castigo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Entré a la sala común de Gryffindor con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. En uno de los tres sillones grandes escarlata estaban Ron y Harry con sus libros de pociones y discutían entre ellos.

-Para la poción de despertares se necesitan colmillos de serpiente –Decía Harry notablemente irritado con su pluma en la mano, señalando a Ron.

-¡Que no! –Dijo Ron levantando los brazos –Se necesitan ojos de pez globo.

-Son colmillos, Ron. ¡Hermione! –Ginny habló desde la alfombra, también con el libro de pociones en su regazo -¿Qué tal te fue?

Suspiré –Tengo que limpiar los destrozos en el salón de transformaciones mañana sin usar magia –dije acercándome a ellos.

-Pero Malfoy te ayudará ¿cierto? El también lanzó hechizos –Intervino Ron.

-Sí y les aseguro que será más difícil para él. –Die sentándome en el alfombra junto a Ginny.

-Claro –Se unió Harry –Personas como él o su familia no sabe vivir sin magia, en eso vas un paso adelante.

-En eso y en todo –Le corrigió Ginny –Malfoy lo único que tiene es un linaje limpio y una arrogancia desesperante.

-Escuché que le bajó puntos a unos niños de primer grado porque chocaron con él –Dijo Ron dejando su libro de pociones por un lado.

-Malfoy no debería ser prefecto, abusa de su poder –Agregué.

- ¿Y qué harás para limpiar? –Harry metió su pluma en el bote de tinta que estaba sobre la mesa –El aula quedó verdaderamente destrizada.

-Eso debería preocuparle a Malfoy, no a mí –Me levanté de la alfombra escarlata con bordes dorados y caminé a las escaleras –Buenas noches –Les dije mientras subía.

-Oh, Hermione –Me llamó Ron, me volví hacía él –En una poción de despertares ¿se usan ojos de pez globo verdad?

-No, Ron. Se usan colmillos de serpiente.

(***)

Solo falta una clase para que terminen y después Malfoy y yo debemos ir a limpiar los destrozos que hicimos. Al terminar la clase me apresuré a guardar todo en mi mochila, por alguna razón siempre soy la última en salir del salón. No se sé si todos salen rápido o yo soy lenta. Me colgué la mochila al hombro, no metí todos los libros si lo hacía tardaría más, preferí llevarlos en brazos. Busqué a Malfoy con la mirada, iba caminando con Greengrass, recargaba su brazo en el hombro de ella y Blaise Zabinni le decía algo frenéticamente a su lado.

Caminé hacia él, estando lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuchara y lo suficientemente lejos para tener el doble de mi espacio personal. Cuando estaba frente a Malfoy, él me miró interrogativo, Zabinni me detalló con asco y Greengrass miraba a Malfoy esperando su reacción.

-¿Qué quieres? –Me dijo frío y cortante. Como siempre.

-Recuerda que tenemos que limpiar el aula de transformaciones, hoy –Remarqué la última palabra haciéndole entender que tenía que ir.

-Tengo cosas que hacer –Miró sobre mi hombro, ignorándome.

-Sí, tienes que limpiar el aula –Repetí, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Está muy acostumbrado a tener el mundo a sus pies y a que todos laman sus zapatos, pero se topó con la persona equivocada y esa estúpida actitud suya está empezando a hartarme.

-De acuerdo, Granger. –Dijo levantando sus brazos en señal de "paz" –Estaría ahí –Después pasó por mi lado empujándome con su hombro, haciendo que mis libros cayeran al piso en seco. Escuché a Zabinni reír y rodé los ojos. Me puse en cuclillas para recoger mis libros, algunos cayeron en tal posición que las hojas se maltrataron y rompieron. Bufé.

-Déjame ayudarte –Escuché una voz profunda y algo ronca, después una mano bronceada estaba recogiendo mis libros, levanté mi mirada. Unos ojos azules brillantes me miraban y una sonrisa que dejaba ver unos perfectos dientes blancos, mostraba un chico de cabello muy oscuro. Se levantó con mis libros en sus brazos, tenía unos músculos muy notables, debe hacer ejercicio –Soy Dylan Hearn –Dijo aún con esa sonrisa.

-Hermione Granger –No pude evitar sonreír también. El me dio mis libros y me di vuelta para meterlos en la mochila.

-Oh, sí. La chica más lista de Hogwarts –Comentó y agradecí estar de espaldas porque de lo contrario habría visto mi sonrojo.

-No me gustaría que me conocieran solo así –Dije volteándome una vez que los libros estaban dentro de la mochila. En realidad creo que me conocen más como la sangre sucia. No es que sea lo única en Hogwarts pero soy la más 'fastidiosa' –Tienes un nombre muggle, Dylan –Preferí cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Sí, mi padre en muggle y el escogió mi nombre –Dijo mirando a otro lugar.

-Es lindo –Miré como los pasillos empezaban a llenarse, debo estar en el salón de transformaciones cuanto antes. Miré la capa de Dylan, es su pecho a la derecha estaba el escudo dela casa Ravenclaw. –Te veo después Dylan –Sonreí dando media vuelta para adentrarme en los pasillos atestados de alumnos.

-Fue un placer, Hermione –Lo escuché gritar. Volteé hacia atrás pero ya no lo vi.

(***)

_Draco's POV_

Dejé a Astoria y Blaise en el Gran Comedor y me fui al aula de trasformaciones. Al llegar, Granger no estaba. ¿Por qué demonios quiere que este aquí si ella no va a estar? Sé que limpiar sin usar mugía será difícil. Pero ¿Qué pueden hacer los muggles que yo no?

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me volví, Granger estaba bajo el marco, con esa cosa que lleva en la cabeza, que se hace llamar cabello, más que enredado y desordenado. Caminó a paso lento hacia mí. Era desesperante, decidí recargar mi espalada en una mesa, esperando pacientemente por su llegada.

-¿Querías que estuviera aquí para llegar tarde? –Dijo sin rideos cuando estaba más cerca.

-Tuve un inconveniente –Respondió dejando su mochila en la mesa continua.

-Yo podría tener inconvenientes y no venir.

-Mejor cállate –Dijo bruscamente y enarqué una ceja, esa sangre sucia no va a hablarme así. Iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió –Tenemos mucho trabajo, si empezamos ya terminaremos más rápido.

No le respondí y me di la vuelta, caminé hacia el mueble que había destrozado con el bombarda que habría desintegrado a Granger, lástima que uso un protego. En realidad habíamos hecho un desastre y no me di cuenta de eso cuando McGonagall nos sacó del aula.

-Yo me ocuparé de esta parte y tú de aquella –Escuhe la repugnante voz de Granger, siempre mandona. No voy a seguir órdenes de nadie. Caminé hasta donde ella y comencé a recoger algunos pedazos de madera de entre los escombros. Granger había sacado algunas bolsas de plástico de su mochila, ni siquiera podemos usar bolsas mágicas.

-Te dije que te ocuparías de aquella parte –Dijo entre dientes. La ignoré por completo y se fue al otro lado del aula. Comenzó a limpiar y yo también lo hice. Me puse en cuclillas y comencé por separar la madera de la piedra que construye lo muros del castillo. Mis manos estaban llenándose de polvo, tomé en mis brazos la pila de madera y la metí en una de las bolsas muggles, la cual se perforó apenas deje caer la basura, estúpidos inventos inservibles.

Miré mi capa del colegio, estaba empolvada la sacudí con mis manos pero se ensució aún más, decidí quitármela. La deslice y la dejé sobre una mesa. Miré a Granger, también había quitado su capa, nunca había visto que su falda llegaba sobre las rodillas, creí que aún usaba la falda como en primer año, parecía un monja, se recogió el estropajo de su cabeza con un moño que da pena. Reí en voz baja, después miré que sus bolsas no estaban trozadas y tenía ya, una gran parte limpia.

Volví a mi parte del aula y piedra por piedra las metí en la bolsa, que cada vez se destrozaba más. Había unos pedazos de madera rota en el piso, las tome con la manos y sentí un pinchazo agudo en mi palma. Solté las maderas y gruñí en voz baja al ver mi mano sangran, no logré ver la herida por el polvo que cubría mi mano. Traté de sacudirlo pero me lastime y gruñí más fuerte. Mierda, esto dolía. Escuché un ruido detrás de mí y después unos pasos, Granger me había escuchado. Me volví a los escombros e hice que nada estaba pasando.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó como si en verdad le importara.

-Sí, ahora ve a limpiar. Quiero terminar cuanto antes –Dijo seco, como siempre. Bufó y se alejó.

(***)

Caminé por los pasillos con dirección a la enfermería, habíamos terminado de limpiar toda el aula demasiado rápido, se me dificultó mucho pero no dejaría que Granger viera eso. Por lo que cuando no me veía me fijaba como lo hacía y la imitaba a si terminamos rápido. Pero cada vez el dolor en mi mano se hizo más fuerte y ahora apenas la sentía.

Entré en la enfermería, Pomfrey estaba sentada, recargada en su escritorio y llenado algunos papeles. Me miró con el ceño fruncido, no suelo venir mucho aquí. De hecho solo vine en segundo año, cuando me caí de la escoba en mi primer partido de Quidditch y ésta vieja terminó corriéndome de aquí.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Malfoy? –Preguntó con esa voz profunda y repugnante, levantando su vista de sus papeles.

-Me lastimé la mano –Dijo simplemente y me miró enarcando una ceja –Y me duele –Agregué, aunque en realidad no era así, me dolió hace unos minutos pero ahora solo sienta un hormigueo caliente. Me hizo un ademán para que me acercara y lo hice, le mostré la mano y fue al armario de pociones. Regresó con algo sin color.

-Siéntese ahí, señor Malfoy –Señaló una silla que de solo verla supe que era más que incomoda, pero me senté. Dejó caer esa cosa en mi mano y sentí un ardor, como reflejo moví la mano y la monja me miró severamente –No se muevas –Me regaño y terminó de torturarme, después vendó mi mano y salí de ahí huyendo, aún me ardía la mano por esa porquería que me echó.

Caminé hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Al entrar miré a Pansy sobre el regazo de Blaise, ¡lo sabía! Y Astoria hablando tranquilamente con su hermana. Apenas entre y unos niños de primer grado que estaba junto a Astoria en el sillón se esfumaron y desparecieron en sus dormitorio, sonreí. Tenía a todo Slytherin controlado, me senté junto a Astoria y como si Daphne me leyera la mente se fue de ahí.

-¿Qué tal te fue? –Preguntó acercándose para besarme.

-No tan bien –Dijo mostrando mi mano envuelta en vendas.

-¿Qué te hizo esa Granger? –Frunció el ceño y sonreí inmediatamente.

-Nada, yo solo…

-Draco, tus cosas ya están en la habitación de prefectos -Me interrumpió Melanie, una de las pocas que se atreve a interrumpirme, pero no me molesta. Al menos sé que aún ahí chicas valientes.

-Al fin –Dije en un suspiro, desde quinto año tengo la habitación de prefectos. Una habitación más amplia que las demás con una cama más grande, un baño propio, un sillón y un closet. Tengo privilegios por ser prefecto, pero hasta hoy tuve que estar durmiendo en la pieza de Blaise y Theodor, pues la mía no estaba lista. Melanie se fue y me volví a Astoria –Te veo mañana, estoy muy cansado –La bese y después caminé a mi habitación de prefecto.

(***)

_Hermion's POV_

Apenas ayer limpiamos el aula de trasformaciones y ahora ya me estoy dirigiendo de nuevo a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall para la detención. Espero que Malfoy no falte, porque es viernes y le toca entrenamiento de Quidditch, aunque eso no es un pretexto.

Toqué la puerta y esta se abrió sola, McGonagall y Malfoy ya estaban ahí. Me senté en la silla continua a Malfoy y mire a la profesora esperando que dijera cualquier cosa. Malfoy me miró detalladamente y después de hacer una mueca de asco también se volvió a la profesora.

-Como parte de su castigo, ambos van a escribir 100 páginas completas de éste libro –Sacó un libro con el lomo muy grueso y nos indicó las 100 páginas –No traten de pasarse renglones o palabras, porque me daré cuenta –Advirtió.

Tomé una pluma de las que estaban en el escritorio y comencé a escribir, cuanto antes termine mejor. Pero miré que Malfoy no escribía solo jugaba con su pluma.

-¿Por qué no empieza señor Malfoy? –Preguntó McGonagall, que también se había dado cuenta. Malfoy mostró su mano vendada mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio. –Madame Pomfrey me dijo que estaba lo suficientemente bien, para hacer este trabajo –Reclamó la profesora.

-Pero me duele, no quiero lastimarme –Dijo Malfoy, arrogante.

-Si no lo hace, tendrá un castigo peor –Advirtió McGonagall. Malfoy bufó, pero siguió jugando con su pluma y ni siquiera empezó su ensayo.

Después de horas que no conté, de estar escribiendo. Mi mano me dolía y estaba entumecida, terminé y suspiré. Malfoy ni siquiera había empezado ¿Cómo puede estar tanto tiempo jugando con una pluma? Es desesperante. Dejé mi pluma a mi lado derecho un revecé el pergamino donde había escrito las 100 páginas. Después escuché como mi pluma caía en un ruido seco al piso. Miré a Malfoy que seguía igual de entretenido con su pluma. Me agaché y recogí mi pluma, pero cuando miré de nuevo sobre el escritorio, Malfoy estaba con MaGonagall y mis hojas es la mano, ella sonrió y tomó las hojas.

-Ya se puede ir señor Malfoy.

-Gracias –Malfoy sonrió y me miró superior mientras pasaba a mi lado y se retiraba por la puerta.

-Pero profesora, esas hojas eran mías –Dije en defensa.

-Silencio señorita Granger. Su tiempo a terminado, ya es muy tarde. Tendrá otro castigo por no haber terminado este –Dijo y después me indicó que saliera. Bufé y salí de su oficina. Malfoy me va a pagar esta. No se saldrá con la suya.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

No suelo ser vengativa, pero creo que Malfoy lo merece. Lleva años humillándome y haciendo lo que le viene en gana, no creo que sea tan malo hacer una pequeña venganza. En realidad estoy ansiosa. Malfoy está sentado junto a su novia y el odioso de Zabinni. Desde mi mesa, puedo ver perfectamente. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo y apunté cuidadosamente a su vaso de agua, o eso parecía. Susurré el hechizo de levitación, él ni se dio cuenta. Hasta que el líquido se derramo sobre su tarea. Entonces se levantó furioso y volteó para todos lados, yo lo ignoré esperando que no me mirara a mí, pero fue en vano. Supo que había sido yo.

Me miró horrible, pareciera que fuese a matarme, me dio miedo y preferí salir del Gran Comedor. Tal vez en la biblioteca no podría hacerme nada. Caminé hasta la gran puerta sujetando fuertemente mi mochila a mi hombro, evitando en todo momento mirarlo. Una vez afuera miré hacia atrás y corrí, creo que pase. No sé de qué pueda ser capaz. Apresuré el paso.

Sentí la pared fría de piedra chocar contra mi espalda y unos brazos sujetándome tan fuerte que lastimaban.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Me dijo entre dientes, presionando su mandíbula y en sus ojos podía ver que estaba realmente molesto.

-Malfoy, suélteme –Dije firmemente.

-No –Escupió –Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Insistió.

-Por qué te lo mereces, ya es hora de que alguien sea superior a ti –Apretó más fuerte sus manos, lastimándome. Chillé un poco pero recordé con quien estaba y que debía verme débil ante él.

-¿Crees que ere superior a mí, Granger? –Se rió como si acabara de decir el chiste más gracioso de toda su vida. –Eso es imposible, una sangre sucia como tú, jamás tendrá siquiera la oportunidad de igualar a alguien como yo –Dijo con una arrogancia tan fría que me helo la piel, pero mantuve la postura –Solo te diré algo… No te metas conmigo.

-¿Y que si lo hago? –Lo reté.

-Entonces, hazte responsable de las consecuencias.

_Draco's POV_

La solté porque mi mano estaba empezando a arderme, seguro sería de su suciedad o la herida que me hizo la maldita madera. Caminé dejando a ese parasito sola en medio del pasillo vacío. Tengo que llegara la clase de pociones antes que los demás y explicarme a Snape lo que paso, pero si lo hago él la castigará y quiero vengarme por mi cuenta, quiero que sepa que fui yo quien me vengue y no un maestro. Entré al aula de pociones y Snape estaba en su escritorio, leyendo un libro, con la poca luz que emitían las ventanas, esta aula me parecía muy reconfortarle, si no fuera porque es la aula de Snape, quizá sería mi favorita.

-Malfoy –Dijo y el eco sonó escalofriante en las paredes. Ni siquiera había despegado la vista de su libro, eso daba miedo -¿Qué quieres? -Esta vez bajó su libro y en un golpe seco lo deposito en el escritorio. Me miró intimidante, como si pudiera asustarme.

-No podré entregar la tarea que nos pidió –Dije calmado y relajado.

-Espero que tengas una gran escusa.

-No la tengo –Abrí los ojos y encogí los hombros.

-Siendo así, la próxima clase traerás el doble.

-De acuerdo –Dije y salí de ahí. No me molesta, me gusta pociones y es una gran distracción cuando estoy aburrido por las tardes, y si no quiero hacerlo, puedo obligar a cualquier niño de primero a que lo haga. Me obedecen como mulas.

(***)

Necesitaré algunos libros que ya había regresado a la librería para hacer la tarea extra. Estoy seguro que si hubiera sido un Gryffindor el que no hubiera llevado la tarea, Sanpe se habría encargado de ese ya estuviera en un tren directo a su casa.

Con facilidad alcancé un libro que estaba demasiado alto, mu altura me ayuda en estas ocasiones. Lo abrí, no era el que esperaba, tal vez también me sirva. Me recargué en los estantes y comencé a ojearlo: pociones, propiedades de pociones, ¿Dónde encontrar algunos ingredientes?, pociones oscuras, pociones de malestar. Me detuve en esa página y la leí rápido:

_POCIONES DE MALESTAR._

_Algunas pociones tienen tales propiedades que causan malestares en quien las consume, tales como la poción de media noche, que causa vómito y mareos cuando una persona alcanza su estado más profundo de sueño de manera natural. La opción de la mala calabaza se vierte en el zumo o jugo de calabaza de quien va a beberla y esta persona sufre dolor de estómago. La poción del mal humor se ingiere pura y si está bien hecha causa mal humor por el tiempo que dura el efecto._

No pude seguir leyendo porque escuché murmullos del otro lado del estante de libros y esa voz me pareció tan repugnante que molestó mis oídos, dejé el libro donde estaba y escuché que decía la sangre sucia.

-No Lavender –Reclamó firmemente, como odio que sea tan orgullosa, en realidad odio cada parte de ella.

-Por favor Hermione –Suplicaba Brown con su voz chillona.

-Que no, odio dormir en fuera de mi cama, no sé qué pasa pero me resfrío siempre.

-Por favor –Alargo en tomo de súplica –Solo por esta noche. Granger suspiró.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que no quiero porquerías en mi cama.

-Claro que no, estaremos en la mía –Pude oír la sonrisa de Lavender y después un bufido de Granger.

Así que la sangre sucia se resfría estando fuera de su cama, y si se resfría no puede ir a clases y si no va a clase se muere. Creo que ya sé cuál será mi venganza. Sé que no hay nada peor que Granger que no asistir a clases y haré que se enferme tanto que no pueda ni levantarse de su cama, o lo que quedará de ella.

(***)

-Draco ¿Iras a cenar? –preguntó Astoria sentándose en mi cama, yo llevaba una hora haciendo la tarea que Granger arruinó. La miré y después miré por la ventana, no me dí cuenta d ecuando se hizo tarde. Ella movió su cabello por su hombro y lo recorrió al lado derecho de su cabeza.

-Tengo deberes –Respondí neutro. Ella hizo una mueca.

-¿Estas tan ocupado?

-En realidad no –Deje el pergamino y la pluma de un lado –Vamos –Dije tendiéndole la mano, ella la tomó y me jaló, haciendo que quedara sobre ella -¿Qué haces? –Pregunté sonriendo.

-Ya no tengo hambre –Susurró acercándose a mi oído, entonces yo aproveche para besar su cuello. Ella introdujo sus manos por debajo de mi camisa…

-Wooah, deberías ponerle seguro a la puerta –Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros y nos separamos rápidamente.

-Estúpido –Astoria le lanzó una almohada a Blaise. Pareciera que estaban jugando pero en realidad se llevaban muy mal.

Me levante tomando la mano de Astoria y caminé fuera de mi habitación empujando a Blaise en el camino. Después de escuchar un quejido de su parte volteé a verlo y me señaló unos libros que seguro son míos y los deje en mi antigua habitación cuando me dieron la de prefectos. No le tome importancia y fui al Gran Comedor con Astoria.

(***)

-¿Vas a comerte eso? –Preguntó Pansy señalando las moras azules de mi pay y sin esperar mi respuesta se las metió a la boca.

-Sí, iba a comerlas –Dije lentamente y ella dejo de masticar –Son mis favoritas.

-Upss –Sonrió y rodé los ojos encontrándome con Granger hablando con la comadreja, se veía molesta. Debe estarle reclamando lo que el pidió Brown en la biblioteca. Pero Weasley parecía estar accediendo. Cambié de lugar, sentando en frente a Theodore Nott, ese raro. Leía el profeta mientras comía cereal, haciendo tantos platillos deliciosos el come cereal. Agudicé mi oído para escuchar la conversación de Granger, quizá me ayude con mi venganza.

-Ron, búsquense otro lugar –Dijo ella entre dientes.

-Está bien –Accedió el pelirrojo traidor a la sangre.

-Gracias –Chilló Granger y se lanzó a sus brazos, que repugnancia. Una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre, me dan ganas de vomitar. Los ignoré y volví la mirada a mi pay de moras azules, ahora, sin las moras azules. Tomé una manzana verde de un frutero y la mordí, mientras veía como unas niñas de quinto grado de otra mesa me comían con la mirada, no me sentía incómodo, estaba acostumbrado a esto.

(***)

Caminé a la torre de Gryffindor, con mi varita en mano. Weasley y Brown no necesitaran la habitación de la sangre sucia. Pero yo me encargaré que mañana falte a clases por su resfriado. Tengo algunos contactos, los suficientes para saber la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor. Todos estaban en el comedor, así que no corría riesgo.

Entre fácilmente, la vieja Gorda estaba medio dormida y no se dio cuenta que no soy de esta casa, suerte que en Slytherin no tenemos gente tan estúpida.

La sala común era grande, tal vez igual que la nuestra. Pero el gusto de estos leones es horrible, todo parece que lo hicieron en la casa de los Weasley y las alfombras y cojines parece riera que los tejió la mamá comadreja. Es repugnante, sobre todo el olor. Demasiado… hogareño. Deje la decoración por un lado y me concentré en mi misión. El dormitorio de chicas debe estar arriba.

Traté de subir una escalera de madera y temí que rechinara por su aspecto. Pero en lugar de eso, a penas toqué el primer escalón, la escalera completa se convirtió en un tobogán. Traté de subirlo, pero solo conseguí resbalarme. Pensé en algún hechizo que podría ayudarme. Y al fin pensé en algo, aunque no era un hechizo.

Busqué a mí alrededor y divisé una alfombra horrible, de color escarlata y dorado. Caminé hacia ella y la despegué del suelo. La tendí sobre las escaleras, y fácilmente las subí. Burlar este "Hechizo" es más que fácil, no pensaron en la astucia de un Slytherin.

Una vez en el dormitorio de las chicas, subí hasta el piso más alto, pues Granger está en séptimo grado y debe estar arriba. No fue difícil encontrar su habitación, al escoger una al azar supe que era la de ella y Lavender, porque la mitad de la pieza estaba decorada en rosa, había moños por todas partes y colores chillones. La otra mitad, estaba repleta de libros apilados. El color escarlata original y pergaminos doblados y ordenados. '-Que ñoña-' Pensé.

Saqué mi varita del bolsillo apunté a su cama y lancé un "Bombarda" No lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir la pared, pero sí para dejar la cama en trocitos. Me volví a sus libros y tareas y ¿Por qué no arruinar sus tareas como ella no hizo con la mía? Primero lancé agua, los pergaminos quedaron empapados, pero los libros no se dañaron mucho. Con un "Incendio" estos se hicieron cenizas. Me gustaría ver su cara cuando entre aquí, tal vez se suelta llorando al ver en lo que quedaron sus preciados libros. Sonreí, Granger no sabe con quién se metió.

**Hola! Gracias por leer **** En al capítulo anterior olvidé aclarar que quien interpreta a Dylan Hearn es… Logan Lerman! **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Hermione's POV_

Después de convencer a Ronde que hiciera sus… cosas con Lavender en otra parte que no fuera mi habitación, fui a la Torre de Gryffindor. Los pasillos se me hicieron más largos que nunca, estaba muy cansada, y las piernas me dolían. Llegué a la torre y al abrirse la puerta noté que Neville movía una de las alfombras de la sala común que estaba en las escaleras a nuestros dormitorios. Me acerqué a él, preguntándome que habría pasado.

-¿Neville? –Pregunté detrás de él. Volteó de inmediato y la alfombra se le resbaló un poco. -¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Parece que alguien entró a la habitación de las chicas, pero no sabemos quién fue –Respondió encogiendo sus hombros. Asentí y caminé escaleras arriba. A mi habitación. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al entrar a mi pieza casi caigo de espaldas al suelo, era un completo desastre. Mi cama estaba destrozada, completamente, la madera estaba astillada y el colchón colgaba a punto de caer al suelo. A un lado de esto, mis libros yacían como cenizas, remojados y trozados, todos mis libros de todas las asignaturas, algunos que había pedido en la biblioteca, otros más que había comprado para apoyarme en las asignaturas, todo, completamente todo inservible, y es lo que más me duele.

Estoy segura que esto es obra de esa maldita serpiente, sabía que iba a vengarse, era de esperarse, pero esta vez fue demasiado, no se lo dejaré pasar. Pero tampoco usaré métodos medievales para vengarme, dejaré que McGonagall se encargue de esto, y para que pague como debe, tengo que tener pruebas. Las cuales, considerando el orgullo y arrogancia, serán fácil de conseguir, porque ya tengo un plan.

(***)

Guardé mi varita bajo mi capa, ya lista para ser usada, solo hace falta un toque y encontrar al estúpido rubio. Caminé entre los pasillos cercanos a las mazmorras con una gran esperanza de encontrarlo. Lo miré caminando como si fuera el rey del mundo por un pasillo solitario, detallando la construcción antigua del castillo. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos grises miraban con interés cada centímetro de la pared de piedra.

-Malfoy –Lo llamé, con voz firme. El levantó la mirada y me miró con una sonrisa burlona, en ese momento le di un leve toque a mi varita. Para que grabara cualquier momento, podría solo sacar el recuerdo de mi cabeza después de esto, pero cabría la posibilidad de que Malfoy pusiera de excusa que los recuerdos pueden ser modificados, es mejor tener respaldos.

-Granger –Dijo arrastrando las palabras -¿Ya encontraste tu regalito? –Preguntó y después de echó a reír.

-Sabía que tú lo habías hecho –Sentencié entrecerrando mis ojos.

-No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados –Encogió sus hombros y se acercó más a mí –Tienes que saber con quién te metes, Granger. Y ¿Qué mejor forma que desquitarme con tus queridos libros?

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanto veneno y vivir así? –pregunté, me había hecho esa pregunta más de una vez en mi vida.

-¿Cómo vives tú con la sangre tan sucia? Deberías estar asqueada, yo en tu lugar ya me hubiera tirado de la torre de astronomía –Dijo en tono repugnado.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí –Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me alejé de él.

-Y yo no tengo porque soporte –Gritó detrás de mí, justo antes de doblar en un pasillo.

Corrí a la oficina de McGonagall, llegué agitada y con el corazón latiendo como nunca. Di dos leves toques en la puerta de madera y segundos después de abrió, dejando ver a mi profesora de transformaciones en una pijama azul cielo, reprimí una risa.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Granger? ó voz extraña.

-No tengo donde dormir –Comencé.

-¿Qué pasó con su habitación? –Preguntó.

-Draco Malfoy la destrozo –Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso es imposible, los miembros de otra casa no pueden entrar a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Pues no sé cómo lo hizo, pero entró y destrozó mi habitación, ¡No puedo dormir ahí! –Me quejé-

-No puede hacer una acusación tan grave…

-Tengo pruebas –La interrumpí.

-Pues en ese caso tengo que verlas –Abrió más la puerta dejándome entrar a su oficina -¿Qué tipos de pruebas son?

-Son de sonido, están grabados en mi varita.

Después que hiciera un ademán para que le mostrara la grabación, dejé mi varita en su escritorio y mi charla con Malfoy comenzó a llenar el aire silencioso. McGonagall hacía muecas extrañas al escuchar la pequeña grabación, al terminar, su ceño estaba fruncido y me miraba con impresión.

-Iré por el señor Malfoy para llegar a un acuerdo –Dijo abriendo la puerta de madera, de nuevo –Quédese aquí y no guarde su varita.

Salió de la oficina y pude escuchar sus pasos rápidos, resonar en el piso de mármol. Detallé la oficina, colores cálidos, cuadros de directores anteriores, un estante con libros de todo tipo, estoy segura que divisé un libro muggle ahí. El escritorio era color vino brillante, algunas paredes tenían estampados de tela que parecía terciopelo. Minutos después una cabellera rubia entró por la puerta de madera y una mirada gris me fulminó. Malfoy se sentó junto a mí, detrás del escritorio y McGonagall frente a nosotros.

-Señorita Granger, la grabación por favor –Pidió la profesora mirando fijamente a Malfoy. Asentí y toqué de nuevo mi varita haciendo que de nuevo sonaran nuestras voces. Miré el rostro de Malfoy desencajado y con el ceño fruncido. Al terminar la grabación me miró incrédulo.

-Fue una trampa –Sentenció con los dientes apretados, mirándome muy enojado.

-No importa si fue o no una trampa, señor Malfoy –Intervino McGonagall –Usted destrozó le habitación de la señorita Granger y ahora ella no tiene donde dormir.

-Ese no es mi problema –Dijo Malfoy desinteresado y se cruzó de brazos mirando a otra parte.

-Claro que es su problema, usted lo causó.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Eh? –Retó el rubio que estaba sentado a mi lado, muy engreído por cierto. Debe creer que por su posición social, McGonagall lo dejará pasar, suerte que lo acuse con esta profesora.

-Bien, le diré lo que hará –Respondió McGonagall ya molesta, mientras sacaba un pergamino de uno de los cajones del escritorio color vino. Y comenzó a escribir en él con tinta negra – Por haber destrozado y dejado inservible la habitación de Hermione Granger… -Comenzó.

-Alto ahí ó el ojigris. –No destroce toda la habitación.

-Pero si la parte de Granger, silencio –Dijo la profesora – Por haber destrozado y dejad inservible la habitación de Hermione Granger –Prosiguió –Se verá obligado a pagar las reparaciones –Anotó en el pergamino y Malfoy solo suspiró, lo cual molesto a la bruja que tenía frente a mí –Se le restarán 200 puntos a la casa Slytherin y tendrá que compartir su habitación con la señorita Granger el tiempo que tarden las reparaciones. –Malfoy abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y su mandíbula cayó

-¡No puede hacer eso! –Gritó Malfoy y el eco de su voz profunda resonó en toda la oficina.

-Ya lo hice –Retó McGonagall.

-Pero… pero esa, una sangre sucia…

-No emplee esa clase insultos hacia su compañera, señor Malfoy –Dijo la profesora molesta.

-Ella no puede dormir en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó McGonagall –Es prefecto por la tanto tiene una habitación más grande que las demás, en la cual tengo entendido, caben ambos perfectamente.

Me disgustaba la idea de dormir en la misma habitación que Malfoy al principio, pero después de ver su reacción y lo sonrojado que estaba de la molestia, no creí que fuera mala idea, porque es mi oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo ser superior a él, y también de fastidiarlo por todo lo que me ha hecho a mí. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que intente asesinarme mientras duermo, será mejor que practique algunos hechizos de protección. Solo para prevenir un ataque nocturno.

-Me reúso a compartir mi habitación con esta –Me señaló con asco.

-Debió pensar en las consecuencias antes de destruir la habitación de Granger.

-Y también mis libros –Agregué.

-¿También? –Preguntó sorprendida, tomó de nuevo el pergamino que yacía sobre el escritorio y volvió a escribir en el –Tendrá que pagarle todos y cada uno de los libros que destruyó, señor Malfoy –Agregó. El me lanzó una mirada con la que hubiese podida matarme de haber sido posible.

-Pero, Granger no quiere dormir en mi habitación ¿Cierto Granger? –Dijo Malfoy entre dientes mirándome fijamente.

-Por mí no hay problema –Sonreí, en realidad quería molestarlo, esta vez sí fue demasiado lejos –No tengo más donde dormir –Me encogí de hombros.

-No hay excusa, la señorita Granger se mudará esta misma noche a su habitación, Malfoy –Terminó McGonagall, dejando el pergamino en el escritorio y a Malfoy tirando humo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno he comenzado a escribir un 'libro' si es que puede llamarse así, tengo además 3 fanfic's más y tomé la decisión de que solo actualizaré las que tengan más lectores. Así que antes de subir el próximo capítulo les pido que dejen al menos 5 reviews. Gracias!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Después de atravesar la sala común de Slytherin , donde lo único que obtuve fueron muecas de asco, desprecio y sorpresa, ya estaba dentro de la habitación de Malfoy, donde dormiría el tiempo que las reparaciones de mi habitación duraran. Lavender si podría dormir ahí, pues su parte de la habitación estaba intacta. La habitación del rubio-destruye-habitaciones era demasiado slytherin. Las paredes verdes con líneas plateadas, la cama matrimonial, con una frazada verde y una serpiente estampada, las almohadas completamente negras al igual que las dos mesitas de noche a los costados de la cama, una puerta, que supongo será el baño, de color negra. Y un sillón color esmeralda de terciopelo en un rincón. Mis cosas, estaban detrás del sillón.

-Tu dormirás en el sillón –Sentenció Malfoy mientras se tiraba en la cama.

-No lo creo, destruiste mi habitación, tengo derecho a por lo menos dormir en la cama –En realidad quiero fastidiarlo en el tiempo que estaré aquí, no le dejaré pasar lo que hizo.

-Ya, está bien. Dormiré en el sillón –Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al pequeño baño.

Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que accedió, yo estaba preparada para discutir sobre eso, supongo que está tan casado que no tiene ánimos de fastidiar. Salió algunos minutos después con una camiseta gris ajustada y unos pans negros, tenía la cara y parte del cabello mojados. Me hizo una señal para que entrara al baño y él se echó en el sillón, con su varita atrajo una almohada negra de la cama y se recostó.

Entré al baño, que era pequeño, pero del mismo diseño que el resto de la habitación, me cambié, vistiéndome con una blusa rosa pegada y un short corto morado, sabiendo que a Malfoy le daría 'asco' verme y mi plan de fastidiarlo no va a cambiar. Cepille mis dientes, lave mi cara y me até el cabello en una coleta desordenada. Salí del baño y Malfoy miraba el techo atentamente, al verme hizo una mueca de asco, como creí.

-Cúbrete –Me ordenó.

-Nop –Dije inocentemente –Yo así me visto en mi habitación.

-Pero esta no es tu habitación, es mía y no quiero verte tan desnuda.

-Esta será mi habitación mientras reparan la mía –Dije –Además no estoy desnuda –Me defendí. El solo me ignoró y cerró los ojos. Me acomodé en su cama, que ahora que lo noto, es bastante cómodo, apagué la luz y me dormí.

(***)

-¿Qué es esto, Draco? –Gritaba una voz profunda, de mujer, notablemente molesta.

-No es lo que parece –Decía Malfoy en voz baja, tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer que seguramente se quedaría afónica.

-¿A no? Por qué parece que Hermione Granger está durmiendo en tu cama –Reclamó.

-Bueno, eso sí, pero no pasó nada.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?

-Por qué no te sería infiel. Créeme. Lo que pasa es que McGonagall me obligó…

-No quiero escucha tus excusas. No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con esa.

-No que acosté, con Granger. –Gripó Malfoy –Preferiría castrarme a mí mismo antes de hacerlo. ¡Qué asco!

Eso en realidad dolió, pensar que soy tan poca cosa, para él siempre lo he sido. Pero llegar al punto de gritar tal cosa en realidad me hirió, sé que no soy muy hermosa, pero también sé que puedo cumplir como mujer, nunca lo he intentado, pero al verme en el espejo me he dado cuenta de que no soy fea y tengo un cuerpo que bien podría ser pasado por 'bueno'.

-No sé qué creer –Suspiró la mujer y después escuché unos pasos por las escaleras y la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-¡Ya despierta, Granger! –Gritó cerrando la puerta negra detrás de él –Las clases ya van a empezar.

Me senté en la cama y entré al baño para vestirme y arreglarme, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Malfoy, y aunque estoy acostumbrada a eso, no pude evitar que me afectara. Mientras peinaba mi cabello en un moño, unas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, y como siempre que lloro mis ojos, nariz y mejillas se pusieron rojos y el labio que comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. Sequé mis lágrimas con brusquedad y salí del baño con la cabeza gacha, intentado que él no notara mi cara.

Tomó su mochila, y salió de la habitación, al parecer me estaba esperando o quería que saliera para asegurarse que no me robaría nada. Una vez los dos fuera, cerró la puerta y con un movimiento de varita le puso seguro, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mía por un segundo, me miró extrañado y regresó la mirada a la puerta. Caminé hasta la puerta de la sala común, de nuevo seguido con miradas y muecas, pero esta vez no estaba de humor para tomarles importancia. Malfoy se quedó adentro, hablando con algunos de sus amigos.

(***)

-¡Hermione! –Gritó Ron mientras me abrazaba en el Gran Comedor -¡Estas viva!

-Lavender nos dijo que te mudaste con Malfoy ¿estás loca? –Me regaño Harry saliendo detrás del pelirrojo.

-Él destruyó mi habitación y no tenía donde dormir, McGonagall lo obligó –Dije.

-Nos hubieses dicho, habrías dormido con nosotros, o donde sea menos con esa estúpida serpiente.

-No quería molestar, Harry. Además mírame –Dije levantando los brazos –Estoy bien, Malfoy no intentó nada.

-Bueno, es tu decisión, pero después no queremos que tu fantasma venga a molestarnos, porque le diremos 'te lo dije'

-No exageres, Ron. Se defenderme.

Fuimos a la mesa de Gryffindor y desayunamos mientras Ron resolvía problemas de pociones en el comedor y después de ensuciar sus pergaminos con sala BBQ fuimos a clases.

(***)

-Hermione –Escuché una voz detrás de mí y me volví para encontrarme con Dylan sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y caminé hasta él. –No te veía hace… ¿Días?

-Si –Reí -¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunté.

-Bien, mejor ahora –Sonrió de nuevo -¿Qué te paso? –Preguntó señalando mis mejillas y nariz, debo asegurar que aún estaban rojas.

-Oh, nada –Bajé la mirada. Pero levantó mi rostro con su mano.

-Hey, puedes confiar en mí –Dijo.

-Es solo que… -Dudé unos segundos –Alguien me hizo sentir mal. –Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca extraña y un aire de molestia cruzó su rostro. Cambió su peso de una pierna otra y me miró interrogativo.

-¿Quién? –Su voz era suave y dulce, totalmente diferente a su expresión. Sonreí tontamente y negué con la cabeza, no me pondría a contarle lo que ha pasado. –De acuerdo –Miró detrás de mí, pensando en algo y después de un suspiró me miró con sus ojos azules –Hermione –Comenzó dudoso -¿Te gustaría acompañarme a Hogsmade el siguiente domingo? –Un brillo de esperanza estaba en sus ojos, y sonreí. Si soy capaz de interesarle a un hombre, lo sé. Y Dylan lo demuestra, quizá es muy rápido, pero sé que tiene algún interés. Y haré que Malfoy se arrepienta de haberme hecho sentir mal esta mañana, quiero que se arrepienta en general de todo.

Y lo haré arrepentirse de la única forma que puede hacerse con tipos como él. Usaré los encantos que sé que tengo y lo haré no solo arrepentirse. Haré que sus propios deseos y sus instintos lo hagan sufrir. Me vengaré de Draco Malfoy, él verá quien soy y lo que soy capaz de hacer con sus hormonas.

-Claro, Dylan. Me encantaría –Le regalé una sonrisa. Y el también mostró sus dientes, perfectamente blancos.

-Y bueno ¿A dónde ibas? –Preguntó para tener un tema de conversación y que los típicos 'silencios incómodos' no nos invadieran. Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo que poco a poco iba despejándose, pues la mayoría iba al Gran Comedor, ya era mediodía.

-Tengo tarea de pociones y planeaba ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Es un proyecto o algo así? –Se interesó.

-No, es solo qué a mis libros les ocurrió un… accidente –Dudé un poco en decirle todo. Aunque parece una buena persona, no lo conozco muy bien y no es un tema que creo que le interese. Dylan rió ante la palabra accidente.

-¿Quieres que te preste el mío? –Sugirió, pero me negué.

-No, podrías ocuparlo Dylan. Gracias.

-De verdad, no tengo pociones hasta la próxima semana y ya hice mi tarea –Suspiró al ver que negué con la cabeza –Vamos, no lo voy a necesitar –En un segundo, ya tenía el libro de pociones de séptimo grado tendido a mí.

-De acuerdo aceptando el libro y metiéndolo en mi mochila. –Te lo entregaré apenas terminé mi tarea.

-No te preocupes. Tengo clase –Hizo una mueca – ¿Te veo el domingo a primera hora?

-Claro, en la puerta principal.

-Ahí te veo, cuídate. –Dijo antes de desviarse por un pasillo por donde pasaban algunos alumnos de cuarto y sexto grado.

(***)

Estaba en el Gran Comedor, no vine en la comida y Harry y Ron me regañaban por que se había preocupado por mí. Relataron con detalle a donde fueron a buscarme y que pensaron que Malfoy me había hecho algo que haberlo delatado con McGonagall, son demasiado paranoicos m tratan como si fuera una niña.

-No vuelvas a desaparecerte así –Me advirtió Ron.

-Ya dejen de exagerar, no es para tanto. Solo andaba por los pasillos –Me excusé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –Además se cuidarme sola.

-En realidad, yo no lo creo, Herms –Se unió Harry de nuevo, ya que había dejado la discusión –Malfoy te odia, a todo Gryffindor y más a ti por ser la única hija de muggles que se ha atrevido a enfrentarlo y que, aunque nunca lo aceptará, lo has puesta en su lugar más de una vez –Sonrió, pero borró su sonrisa inmediatamente recordando la 'situación' que ellos consideraban peligrosa –No debes estar durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que él.

-Es lo que he estado haciendo los últimos seis años, Harry –Dije refiriéndome que de igual manera vivíamos todos en el castillo.

-Es diferente. Quiero decir, no deben dormir juntos, puede hacerte algo mientras duermes y si eso pasa llevaras en tu conciencia que Ron y yo pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas en Askaban. –Harry estaba empezando a desesperarme con sus exageraciones. Decidí levantarme de la mesa de Gryffindor para evitar pasar más tiempo a costa del fastidio de Harry y Ron. Estaba verdaderamente cansada, mis piernas me dolían y estoy segura que mañana seguirían así.

Pensé seriamente en acercarme a la mesa de Slytherin para pedirle a Malfoy las llaves de su dormitorio, pero no quería que todos me miraran como ayer cuando entré a su sala común, fue bastante incómodo. Además no creo que ese rubio arrogante me confíe las llaves de su habitación, pensará que lo dejaré afuera, las perderé o le haré algo a su habitación, no valdría la pena soportar las muecas de asco de la mesa de las serpientes y además la humillación de que no me dé las llaves. Quizá con un alohomora, pueda entrar.

(***)

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? –Preguntó un castaño de ojos verdes, con el uniforme de Slytherin y era de esperarse, pues me encontraba en un sillón de terciopelo en la sala común de las serpientes.

-¿Nott? –Pregunté sorprendida de que me hablara, solo lo había visto un par de veces en las clases que teníamos con Slytherin, a veces estaba con Draco y sus amigos, pero jamás me ha insultado, ni a nadie de Gryffindor, u otras casas.

-Theodore –sonrió –Yo no te dije Granger.

-Bueno, nunca sueles hablarme. –Dije acomodándome mejor en el sillón de color esmeralda, para mirarlo mejor.

-Ahora vivirás aquí. ¿No es así? –Tomó asiento frente a mí, en otro sillón, pero este era negro y de piel.

-Solo por un tiempo –Me encogí de hombros. No había nadie más en la sala común y estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-Draco nos dijo lo que hizo –Recargó sus codos en sus rodillas, acercándose más a mí –Estuvo mal. –Carraspeé y me removí en el sillón. Theodore lo notó y se echó a reír –Lo siento, no quería molestarte –Se levantó del sillón aún con una sonrisa. Caminó escaleras arriba dejándome sola de nuevo en la sala. Traté de entrar a la habitación de Malfoy, pero no pude, ni siquiera con magia. Bufé y regresé al sillón pateando el suelo. En verdad estaba cansada y no podría entrar al dormitorio hasta que Malfoy volviera. Recargué mi cabeza en un cojincillo plateado que estaba sobre el sillón y poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

(***)

Algo golpeó mi cara e hizo que abriera los ojos en ese instante, miré a ambos lados, desconociendo el lugar donde estaba, después de unos segundos recordé que me estaba quedando en las Mazmorras con los Slytherins, a mi derecha Malfoy se burlaba de mi expresión, estaba sentado sobre el respaldo del sillón de terciopelo esmeralda donde me había dormido. Miré a mí alrededor y solo estaba él, nadie había regresado del Gran Comedor, porque si lo hubiesen hecho, me habrían molestado como Malfoy lo hizo lanzándome un cojincillo.

-¿Te perdiste, Granger? –Preguntó Malfoy entre risas.

-Cierra la boca –Dije levantándome del sillón.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Granger. No sabes con quien tratas –Dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-¿La habitación ya está abierta? –Pregunté caminando a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación y sin esperar respuesta empujé la puerta, que efectivamente estaba abierta.

Malfoy entró minutos después y sin decir palabra fue directo al baño, escuché como se encendió la ducha. Me quité la capa y empecé a revisar mis cuadernos, tengo tarea de pociones pero aún tengo sábado y domingo para hacerla. Malfoy salió del baño con una camiseta blanca ajustada y unos pantalones negros. Llevaba el cabello mojado y caía sobre su frente y ojos. No se veía mal, pero no había olvidado lo que planeé esta mañana, mi venganza está por comenzar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Recuerda que tenemos que ir a la oficina de la vieja, para el estúpido castigo –Dijo Malfoy guardando algo en su mochila, que no pude ver, en realidad trató de ocultarlo. No le tomé importancia, dado las palabras que cavaba de decir.

-No deberías ser tan grosero –Espeté cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho y guardando los pergaminos y el libro de Dylan en mi mochila, para después dejarla junto a la cama de Malfoy. El me mira divertido y con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me dirás que debo hacer, Granger. No te metas en mis asuntos.

-No lo estoy haciendo –Susurré y le al escuchar iba a decir algo, pero se cayó después del portazo que di al entrar al baño. Cepille mi cabello, y me lavé los dientes. Al verme en el pequeño espejo pude darme cuenta que el cepillar mi cabello solo lo empeoró. Ahora parecía un arbusto, enredado y feo y estaba en mi cabeza. Odió que mi cabello se vea tan mal, buscaré alguna poción para arreglarlo. Abrí la ducha, me quité la ropa que traía puesta y entré a la bañera, era grande para ser solo de Malfoy, él tiene demasiados lejos, que no merece. Después de unos segundos se estar solo sentada en la bañera, comencé a restregarme y limpiarme.

Al salir, me sequé con mi toalla, que ya estaba en el baño de Malfoy. Evité secar mi cabello con esta, no quiero empeorarlo. Al salir Malfoy no estaba y con mi varita sequé mi cabello, aunque no quedo como esperaba, estaba mucho mejor que antes. Salí de la habitación de Malfoy. Él estaba con otros Slytherins hablando en la sala común, al verme los dejó hablando solos y fue conmigo. Salimos de las Mazmorras, a la oficia de McGnagall, para que nos dictara nuestro castigo. No cruzamos palabra en todo el camino, y eso no es de extrañar, pero si voy a vengarme de verdad, debo comenzar a romper el hielo. Pero poco a poco, después de todo es una serpiente y se dará cuenta que algo planeo si descuido tan solo un poco.

_Draco's POV*_

Caminaba junto a Granger a la oficina de la vieja esa, ahora que lo pienso hace algunos días que no le digo 'sangre sucia' a Granger, supongo que ya me cansé de ese insulto. Espero que reparen rápido su habitación para que se vaya de mi habitación lo antes posible, ya no la soporto y apenas lleva un día durmiendo ahí y solo con eso casi estropea mi relación con As. Pero es con tan solo su olor me marea, es horrible, no soporto su presencia, ni su voz, ni su…

-Malfoy –La escuché de decir, hablando de su vos. Es tan irritante. La miré indiferente -¿No vas a entrar? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja, haciendo que sus facciones se acomodaran de una manera tan inusual. Reí, se veía graciosa. Al darme cuenta de que parecía un reverendo demente, tosí falsamente y entré a la oficina, no me di cuenta en que comento llegamos. Pero Granger ya estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio color vino, me senté a su lado, mirando a McGonagall, esperando alguna tortura, porque todos sabes que esta vieja me odia, pero en lugar de eso, sonrió.

-Me alegra que se estén llevando mejor –Dijo con voz casual mirándome y después a Granger. Yo solo abrí los ojos, no me estaba llevando mejor con Granger, solo… me había aburrido de su apodo, no hay nada de especial en eso, esta vieja está loca –No tengo algún castigo asignado para ustedes, pero cuando tenga algo, los llamaré.

-Alto, alto, alto –Interrumpí agitando mis manos frente a mi cara, sonreí irónico –¿Y usted cree que no tenemos nada más que hacer? –Dije un poco más serio, borrando mi sonrisa –Yo soy una persona ocupada.

-También yo, Malfoy, pero… -Granger comenzó a hablar e hice uso de las pocas palabras que dijo para justificarme.

-Lo ve –Señalé a Granger que miraba la escena divertida ¿Estoy haciendo el ridículo? –Tenemos otros deberes –Rectifiqué.

-Les llamaré si necesito que hagan algo –Dijo McGonagall y acto seguido nos echó de su oficina, Granger sonreía y puedo jurar que yo tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –Le escupí y ella paró de sonreír. Se encogió de hombros y caminó por el pasillo dejándome atrás. ¿Ahora todo el mundo se cree más que yo? La vieja esa cree que puede llamarnos cuando se le dé la gana sin importarle si podemos acceder o no, y ahora Granger me deja varado en el pasillo como si no existiera. No me queda más que caminar y no pienso alcanzar a Granger, sería humillarme después de que ella me dejó atrás.

Ella iba caminando a paso lento frente a mí. Después de dar vuelta en una esquina chocó con alguien, que estúpida. Sonreí sin disimularlo, Granger se disculpó, que ñoña, el otro había tenido la culpa, ¿Por qué ella tenía que disculparse? Oh, sí, es una Grynffindor, sangre sucia, comer libros. Quizá era de esperarse, el otro también se disculpó y al verla sonrió como estúpido. Yo ya estaba a pocos metros de ellos. No veo porque las personas sonríen así, he visto a algunos de Gryffindor y Rvenclaw que sonríen como estúpidos cuando están con otra persona, como si ella fuera la gran cosa. Y no veo la razón para que ¿Dylan Hearn? ¿El capitán de Quidditch de Ravencalw? A penas cuando estoy a un metro de ellos lo miró bien, y también veo esta estúpida sonrisa que no se borra de su rostro. Sabía que era un mestizo, pero siempre lo consideré un poco más inteligente, no puedo creer que sonría así por Granger.

Astoria nunca tiene esa sonrisa cuando está conmigo a pesar de ser 'La sonrisa de los enamorados' sé que Astoria no me ama y tampoco yo la amo, pero sería un verdadero idiota si la dejará ir. Es lo mejor que puedo pedir en una mujer, lo tiene todo. Lo que pido yo y lo que piden mis padres, lo que necesito y lo tengo. Nunca había durado tanto tiempo con una novia, o le había sido totalmente fiel a una. Astoria es buena y planeo casarme con ella, pero no ahora. Mis padres quieren apresurarlo todo y yo no me siento listo.

-¿Draco? –Escuché que me llamaban a mis espaldas, una voz chillona que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Giré sobre mis talones, con mis manos en los bolsillos caminé hasta Pansy. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó mirando a mí alrededor en busca de alguien más, aunque por lo general salía a caminar solo cuando anochecía y no podía dormir. Al regresar a mi habitación estaba tan casado que apenas tocaba la cama me dormía, pero ahora con la estúpida Granger ahí ni caminando por todo Hogwarts lograré dormir. Hace días que no duermo bien.

-Solo, estaba caminado –Me encogí de hombros, Pansy es mi mejor amiga pero a veces es molesta o yo no estoy de humor ni para escuchar su tintineante voz.

-¿Otra vez no puedes dormir? –Se acercó más a mí. Posando la palma de su mano en mi frente y después en mi mejilla. –Tienes un poco de fiebre ¿Quieres te lleve a la enfermería? –Ella en verdad se veía preocupada y aunque no estaba de humor solo negué con la cabeza, no quería ser malo cuando ella estaba preocupándose.

-Ya me voy a dormir. Luego nos vemos –Intente sonreírle en agradecimiento, pero después de una mueca que probablemente la asusto no volví a intentarlo.

(***)

Al llegar a mi habitación, Granger ya estaba plácidamente dormida en mi cama. Bufé por lo bajo y después de tomar un baños por hoy me sentí un poco mareado pero lo ignoré, al recostarme en el sillón sentí un gran alivio y me dormí mirando hacia el techo. Espero que estos días pasen rápido, porque no me gusta para nada dormir en el sillón, es muy cómodo, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que Granger tenga, por decirlo así, más lujos que yo en cuanto a dormir en la cama.

Al abrir los ojos por la mañana volví a cerrarlos fuertemente cunado todo comenzó a moverse en círculos. Di un leve quejido y tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos aponiendo presión a los lados, haciendo que el mareo disminuyera. Me reví un poco y caí del sillón en un sonoro golpe contra el suelo helado. Granger se levantó instantáneamente de la cama y puso una cara de horror al verme en el piso. Se acercó rápidamente y puso sus manos junto a las mías, deteniendo la presión que hacía en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó notablemente preocupada. Negué con la cabeza e intenté levantarme pero al volverme a marear cerré con fuerza los ojos –Malfoy si esto es una broma créeme que me las pagaras. –Dijo amenazadoramente entre dientes.

-No es una broma –Gruñí una vez que el mareo había disminuido, intentó ayudarme a levantarme, pero la esquive y fue directo a la ducha aun sintiendo como todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas.

Después de un par de horas un estaba ligeramente mareado y con fiebre. Pansy insistió en que fuera a la enfermería y Theo la apoyó, pero me negué. Odio la enfermería, es olor, madame Pomfrey, las pociones, los otros enfermos, todo. No quiero estar en ese lugar, debió algo que comí y se quitara por sí solo.

Trate de distraerme lo que duró del día, fui con Astoria a la biblioteca y después con Blaise a Hogsmade, pero regresé porque volví a sentirme mal. Iba por los pasillos de Hogwarts recién regresando del pueblo mágico, los pasillos estaban sospechosamente vacíos para ser sábado y el mareo que en todo el día había estado presente en mí, ahora estaba aumentando demasiado, haciendo que algunos puntos negros nublaran mi vista pareciendo y desapareciendo. Al sentir mis piernas doblarse levemente me recargue en uno de los pilares que sostenían el techo de la escuela. Sentí mi estómago quemar y un líquido ardiente subir con mi garganta, rápidamente volteé la cabeza sacándola por una ventana y lancé mi cena al pasto verde que estaba abajo.

-¿Malfoy? –Escuché detrás de mí una voz que detesto, pero me siento tan mal que no tuve tiempo de rodar los ojos y lamentarme por estar aquí con ella antes de regresar el estómago de nuevo –Por dios, ¿Qué te sucede? –Ahora sonó preocupada, se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, lo retiré inmediatamente. Limpié mi boca y la miré, ni si quiera pude hacer una mueca de asco, me sentía demasiado débil.

-¿Qué es Dios? –Pregunté tratando de sonar normal y no como un ignorante, ella negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro, esta vez no la quité. Se sentía un poco fría sobre la delgada tela de mi camiseta o tal vez era que yo aún tenía fiebre.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? –Preguntó realmente parecía preocupada, no se a que está jugando, sé que no le importa lo que me pase y no me gusta que finjan frente a mí.

-No me gusta la enfermería, solo quiero ir a mi habitación –Comencé a caminar pero para mi desgracia me tambaleé levemente. Así intenté llegar hasta la sala común de Slytherin, aun con el mareo haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas. No entiendo que me pasa, esto ya ha durado demasiado.

Al entrar a mi habitación escuché a Granger cerrar la puerta. Aventó una bolsa en la mesa de noche. Fui a sentarme en mi cama, pero justo antes de tocarla, mi vista se cubrió de puntos negros, el mareo se intensificó y después de escuchar un chillido detrás de mí sentí un golpe en mi cabeza.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Mis parpados se sentían pesados, todo se veía negro, debe ser porque aún no he abierto los ojos, ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Sentía la suavidad de la tela de mis almohadas detrás de mi cabeza y brazos, algo frío y mojado en la frente, me sentía mucho mejor que en las últimas horas ¿Estoy en la enfermería? No lo creo, no huele a esas horribles pociones y no escucho los quejidos de Madame Pomfrey por todos lados. Supongo que estoy en mi cama por mis almohadas, pero ¿Qué me hace sentir mejor? Escuché unos pasos en el piso del baño y después la cosa fría que estaba en mi cabeza se fue. Luché por abrir mis ojos y todo estaba borroso. Poco a poco y después de algunos parpadeos mi vista se tornó un poco más clara. Pude divisar una sombra moviéndose en el baño y después sentí eso frío que me hacía sentir bien en mi frente de nuevo, solté un suspiro.

-Al fin despiertas, estabas comenzando a asustarme –Dijo Granger sentándose al extremo de la cama. No entiendo ¿Ella cuidó de mí? ¿Qué demonios es esto en mi frente? ¿Por qué se preocupa?

-¿Cuánto dormí? –Pregunté intentando levantarme pero ella lo impidió empujándome de nuevo a la cama.

-No dormiste, te desmayaste –Corrigió –Fueron como treinta minutos, estaba por llamar a Pomfrey.

-Que bien que no lo hiciste.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó poniendo la palma de su mano en mi mejilla, estaba mojada.

-Si –Suspiré -¿Qué es lo que me pusiste en la frente?

-Solo una camiseta que encontré, tiene un poco de agua fría –Se encogió de hombros. Hice una mueca de confusión y ella agregó –Es un método muggle.

Iba a quitarme la camiseta mojada de la frente y aventársela, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo y esa camiseta me hacía sentir muy bien. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, dejándolo pasar por esta vez.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las once –Respondió entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Después de unos minutos salió con un pijama azul, que consistía en un short que llegaba a mitad de sus muslos y una blusa son mangas. Normalmente las pijamas de mujeres que veo o había visto eran lo que más parecía… nada. Granger se ve graciosa con ese pijama, cuando, cualquier otra que estuviera durmiendo en mi habitación usaría… nada. Reí pensando en eso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja hacía mí y sonriendo. No iba a decirle que estaba pensando en su pijama, eso no se vería par anda bien. Así que dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

-Tienes unos muslos muy gordos –Dije parando de reír, ella borró su sonrisa y fijó su vista en sus muslos, hizo una mueca y fue a recostarse al otro extremo de la cama. No habló en unos minutos y por un segundo me sentí mal de lo que le dije, pero lo he hecho todos estos años, jamás me había sentido culpable o algo, hasta hoy. Tal vez es porque, después de que ella cuidara de mí mientras estaba enfermo, que aún lo estoy, yo la insulté. Borre esos pensamientos tontos de mi cabeza y me empujé hacia arriba en la cama, recargué la cabeza en una almohada, acomodo la camiseta mojada en mi frente y miré fijamente el techo, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relajaba y poco a poco me sentía mejor.

-Si te sientes mal por la noche, no dudes en despertarme –Susurró Granger y pude notar que su voz estaba entre cortada. Dude un poco en responderle, creo que es realidad fueron minutos, pero susurré un corto y breve "Gracias" al no obtener respuesta me iré para verla y estaba totalmente dormida.

Entonces enfurecí, la única vez que trato de ser considerado con alguien y sobre todo si ese alguien es una sangre sucia, lo menos que puede hacer es quedarse despierta para escucharlo.

(***)

-¿Estás seguro que te sientes mejor? –Preguntó la castaña corriendo a tomar su bolsa de la mesa de noche, estaba metida en unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa demasiado anticuada. Me había preguntado cómo me sentía más de cuatro veces, me agrada que se preocupe pero no necesito que lo haga. Además ya me siento mucho mejor –Puedo acompañarte a la enfermería.

-Ya te dije que me siento bien, anda. Quiero estar solo, tu presencia me molesta –Ella rodó los ojos. Yo aún seguía molesto por que se durmió ayer por la noche cuando le dije gracias. Me tiré en la cama y después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse de un portazo me di vuelta y quedé mirando el techo. No suelo resentirme tanto con la personas, no así. Siempre que hacen algo parecido las ignoró, quizá es parte de estos estúpidos mareos.

-¿Qué haaaay? –Canturreó Blaise entrando por la puerta como si fuera si casa, antes eso me molestaba pero creo que ya me acostumbre. Se sentó en la cama y palmeó mi hombro levemente. –No te vimos ayer después de la cena ¿Dónde estuviste? –Se recostó en la cama y buscó algo interesante en el techo, ya que yo lo miraba fijamente -¿Te estuviste divirtiendo con As? A ella tampoco la vimos…

-No, me sentí mal.

-¿Tus conciencia está despertando después de 17 años de hibernación?

-Que gracioso, no hablo de mi conciencia… Vomité un poco –Dije e imaginé su mueca de asco, Blaise odia el vómito –Vine aquí y dormí temprano –Traté de omitir las escenas donde Granger aparece.

-¿Y qué hay de Granger? –Preguntó poniéndome nervioso y al instante que me di cuenta casi me golpeó ¿Por qué habría de ponerme nervioso? -¿Cómo entro aquí? ¿Ya le diste las llaves o durmió en otro lugar?

-Tus preguntas me abrumen, Blaise.

-Ya está bien, no quiero que comiences a vomitar aquí mismo –Se levantó de la cama y se tiró en el sillón de terciopelo, sacó su varita y empezó a hacer que saliera humo de colores de ella, que infantil. –Aunque si Granger te molesta o algo, no dudes en decirme…

-¿Qué le harías? –Pregunté divertido.

-Ja, no sabes –Se burló. No comprendí o que intentaba e hice una mueca que él rápidamente detecto –Oh, por favor. Vas anegarme que estando durmiendo con ella no te has siquiera fijado en esas piernas –Dijo haciendo ademanes frente a él. Hice una mueca de asco y suspiró –Estas verdaderamente ciego… Tiene las mejores piernas que he visto y debes saber que he visto muchas…

-No he visto sus piernas.

-Entonces debo creer que estas cayendo para el otro lado –Dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás alejándose de mí y haciendo una mueca. Le lancé una almohada con fuerza y reí divertido después de que lo golpeara en la cara –Muy gracioso, Blaise.

-Solo bromeaba, claro que lo de Granger lo digo enserio.

-No puedo creer que pienses así de ella, es una sangre sucia –Me quejé haciendo una mueca de asco, a penas reaccionando a lo que decía el moreno.

-Esos tiempos ya pasaron, amigo. Da igual si es una sangre sucia, ya ves a Kayerin Wells, es mestiza y es bastante buena, tú mismo lo comprobaste en quinto grado –Asentí indiferente –Pues Granger vale la pena por varias cosas, sobre todo por esas piernas, me gustaría tomarlas y…

-Ya entendí, Blaise –Gruñí con la voz demasiado profunda, mientras el lanzaba una mirada de advertencia -No necesito saber de tus fantasías con Granger… Y me harías un gran favor si te largas de mi habitación –Dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta y la abría para que se fuera, eso me molestó y aun no comprendo por qué, pero lo hizo y quería que saliera de ahí cuanto antes.

-Está bien, creo eso del vómito te afectó más de lo que debería. –Dijo para después salir por la puerta. Me quedé ahí pensando el porqué de sacarlo así, solo hizo un comentario normal, para él. Siempre lo hace, pero esta vez siento que se pasó… Debo admitir que mis pensamientos hacia Granger cambiaron anoche cuando me cuidó mientras me sentía al borde de la muerte, fue muy considerado de su parte y no podía dejarlo pasar solo así.

_Hermione's POV_

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero? –Preguntó Dylan ayudándome a bajar de la carrosa de Hogwarts halada por telstrats, una vez que llegamos a Hogsmade.

-No lo sé –Miré a mi alrededor, y rápidamente divisé a Ron con Lavender, caminaban por la calle principal. Si Ron me ve con Dylan comenzará a hacernos preguntas tontas y quiero ahorrarme eso, sobre todo no quiero quedar humillada frente a Dylan. –Vamos a Honey Ducks –Dije, y después lo empuje al lado contrario de donde estaban Ron y Lavender.

Al entrar la tienda estaba más llena de lo normal y todos esperaban detrás de la caja de pago haciendo fila. Fui con Dylan a la sección de dulces embrujados, habría pequeñas calaveras de azúcar que hablaban, caramelos que se enrollaran el los dedos, pero lo que se llevó toda mi atención fue un dulce muy extraño: rojo, tenía nos bolitas a los extremos y una cuerda de azúcar elástica que las unía, se separaba y unía cunado quería haciendo que las bolitas chocarán, nunca había visto un dulce parecido. Se llamaba sessik y tenía un precio bastante alto. 3 Galeones.

-¿Quieres ese? –Dylan ahuyento mis pensamiento y tomó el dulce en sus manos –Es extraño –Sonrió, y tomó mi mano para llevarme a la caja, su mano estaba calentita y me haló levemente a la larga fila.

-Dylan hay mucha gente, en realidad podemos ir a otro lugar, el dulce no importa tanto –Susurré por tercera vez.

-No, ya casi llegamos –Miró sobre el hombro de un hombre grandote que estaba frete a nosotros –Solo faltan cinco personas, ¿De verdad quieres irte?

-Está bien –Suspiré.

-Si quieres nos vamos.

-No, está bien.

-No quiero que estés de mal humor, podemos irnos –Insistió.

-No, estoy bien –Dije regalándole una sonrisa sincera que rápidamente correspondió.

(***)

Dylan escupió su bebida sobre la mesa y se disculpó miles de veces mientras yo reía.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó mirando la copa con resentimiento y una mueca en su rostro. –Pedí una cerveza de mantequilla…

-Creí que te darías cuenta que la cerveza de mantequilla no es de color rojo –Dije aguantando la risa.

-Yo… no me fije.

-¿Cómo te ibas a fijar?

-Es tu culpa –Me señaló acusadoramente divertido.

-¿Mía? –Pregunte sonriendo, mostrándome falsamente indignada.

-Sí, tuya –Atacó –Te estaba viendo a ti y no me di cuenta que me sirvieron esta porquería.

Sonreí ante su comentario, ya estaba oscureciendo y el día había sido fantástico, Dylan es muy divertido, es educado y parece ser serio, pero en realidad no lo es tanto. Aunque también sabe que decir en el momento indicado.

-Ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Si –Dijo él levantándose de su asiento. –No pagaré nada –Gritó haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a vernos. Reí por su indignación.

-¿Tiene algún problema? –Preguntó un ex alumno de Hogwarts que supongo ahora trabaja aquí. Se graduó hace un par de años, en realidad no era buen alumno, no me sorprende que termine aquí.

-Me sirvieron esto asqueroso –Dylan señaló la copa con el poco liquido rojo que quedaba –Cunado les pedí una cerveza de mantequilla.

-De acuerdo, si hay confusiones van por cuenta de la casa –Dijo el ex alumno. Dylan sonrió y dejó algo de propina en el mes, después salimos en busca de alguna carrosa que se hubiera quedado más tarde de lo normal. Pero ya no había ninguna, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en la plaza principal, aunque eran muy pocos, ellos ya encontrarían o ya tendrían planeada su forma de regresar al castillo pero nosotros no.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Dije con voz entrecortada.

-No te preocupes –Sonrió Dylan tomando mis manos para lo mirara –Relájate, ya encontraremos una forma de volver.

-Pero si llegó muy tarde, Malfoy no querrá dejarme entrar a su habitación y…

-¿Estas durmiendo en la habitación de Draco Malfoy? –Preguntó sorprendido y su ceño se frunció ligeramente, aún con sus manos sosteniendo las mías asentí -¿Son novios? –Preguntó con voz profunda.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamé. Solo estoy durmiendo ahí porque él destruyó mi habitación.

-Oh –susurró –Yo pensé que… Olvídalo –Negó con la cabeza y miró por encima de mi hombro -¿Tienes novio? –Preguntó regresando a mis ojos, sonreí por mis adentros. Negué y la sombre de una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

-Nunca he tenido uno –Susurré. El me miró incrédulo, pero después se encogió de hombros.

Después de unos 20 minutos más de caminar por la calle principal en silencio, nos sentamos en una banca y al mirar el cielo, me di cuenta que faltaba poco para que empezara a llover, y aún no teníamos manera de regresar al castillo, aunque Dylan lo parecía muy preocupado por eso.

-Ya sé cómo podríamos volver –Dijo rompiendo el silencio, que no era incómodo, pero si desesperado. Lo miré interrogante esperando que hablara, él soltó un suspiro -¿Te da miedo volar en escoba? –Preguntó. Lo miré confundida y negué, en realidad si me da un poco de miedo y creo que hice alguna mueca que evito que mi mentira pareciera real -¿Segura? –Agregó divertido.

-Un poco –Bajé la mirada. -¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Irnos a Hogwarts volando –Sonrió, a penas de que era muy obvio me sorprendió y lo hice notorio al abrir mis ojos como platos.

-¿Sabes volar bien? –Pregunte con duda y después me reprendí mentalmente, ¡Estoy hablando con el capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw! El mejor capitán que han tenido y que además es buscador. Él sonrió aún más y me miró, sus ojos azules destellaron en la oscuridad.

-Algo.

Dylan subió a una escoba que no sé dónde consiguió y me dio la mano para que subiera detrás de él, esto me recordó cuando papá quiso enseñarme a andar en moto a los 14 años y mamá se enojó porque no le pedimos permiso y casi nos atropella un camión escolar. Salí de mis pensamientos al ver la mano de Dylan aun esperando a que subiera.

-¿Esto es seguro?

-Si tienes miedo, podemos buscar otra opción.

-No tengo miedo –Dije firme. Me senté detrás de él, con ambas piernas cayendo al lado derecho de la escoba, sujeté a Dylan por la cintura y él dio una patada firme al suelo, poco a poco comenzamos a elevarnos, evité no mirar al suelo y apreté más a Dylan.

-¿Te molesta si voy enfrente? –Pregunté en un susurro. Él sonrió, pude sentirlo y bajo lentamente de nuevo hasta el suelo.

-Claro que no –Bajé y él se hizo un poco más atrás para que pudiera sentarme.

-¿Estás seguro que no te molesta? –Repetí -¿No estas incómodo?

-No podría estarlo –Sonrió y pasó ambos brazos frente a mí para sostener la escoba.

Después de unos minutos pude divisar el castillo, las luces se veían resplandecientes en la noche y se veía hermoso. Me pregunté que vería un muggle si estuviera en mi lugar y sé que sería nada, de hecho ni siquiera podría estar en mi lugar. Al acercarnos más al castillo, Dylan hizo descender la escoba hasta el suelo y caminamos hasta una de las puertas, por ser aun lo que se considera temprano, las puertas estaban abiertas y entramos fácilmente, la cena de debió haber acabado y espero que Malfoy no esté en su habitación ya, porque de ser así, tal vez no me deje entrar. Cuando íbamos por los pasillos recordé que aún tenía el libro que Dylan me había prestado y ya había terminado la tarea para cual lo necesitaba.

-Dylan –Lo llamé y me miró a penas lo hice -¿Quieres que te dé tu libro? El de pociones que me prestaste, ya no lo necesito.

-Está bien, el lunes tengo clase de pociones y lo necesitaré. –Asentí le mostré el camino a la sala común de Slytherin.

Dije que la contraseña, que de no ser por Theodore Nott no lo sabría, porque Malfoy ni siquiera se molestó en comentarla. Al entrar, algunos slytherins que se encontraban ahí voltearon a verme, algunos aun me miraban clon asco, pero la mayoría ya asimilaba que yo estuviera aquí, aunque note algunos rostros extrañados al ver a Dylan detrás de mí. Caminé hasta la habitación de Malfoy mientras Dylan charlaba animadamente con Theodore, ese chico sabe cómo entrar en una conversación sin sentido, pero interesante. Más tarde otro miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin también comenzó a hablar con ellos, pude escuchar algo de la tercera temporada de las ligas profesionales. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy, me giré a verlo y ahora Blaise Zabinni también se había unido a la conversación, parece que Dylan es muy social.

Al entrar miré a Malfoy recostado en la cama leyendo un libro, solo alcancé a mirar que era una historia de misterio. Fui directo a mi mochila y saqué el libro de Dylan, antes de salir miré a Malfoy, él bajo el libro e igual me miró. Sonreí inocentemente, aún no he olvidado lo de mi venganza.

-¿Te has sentido mejor? –Pregunté con voz suave. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y asintió. Dejó libro en la cama y se levantó. Caminé a la puerta y miré que Dylan subía las escaleras para la habitación, sonreí y le entregué el libro. –Aquí tienes, gracias. Pase un gran día –Sonreí y sentí los pasos de Malfoy acercarse hacía la puerta, no se vería muy bien que trajera a mi cita hasta aquí ¿O sí?

-No es nada, Hermione. Yo también me divertí mucho –Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla –Nos vemos después –Miré como bajaba y se despedía de los chicos con los que había estado hablando. Cerré la puerta y Malfoy estaba detrás de mí mirando con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Saliste con Dylan Hearn? ¿En serio?

-Sí –Respondí y lo esquivé para sentarme en la cama.

-Que bajo has caído.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago? –Pregunté retándolo y él se quedó callado, en otro momento habría inventado cualquier cosa y le hubiese creído fácilmente por el simple hecho de ser él, pero su silenció me confundió. -¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

-¡No te importa cómo me siento! –Gritó, haciendo exaltar –De haberte importado, no te hubieses dio todo el día con ese idiota, pero no solo hiciste eso ¿Cierto? Lo trajiste hasta acá, frente a mí, frente a mi habitación.

-Estas muy extraño –Susurré.

-A ti no importa como estoy –Reprochó y contuve las ganas de reír por su estúpida escenita –Deja de actuar como si te importara –Iba a decirle que no me importaba pero igual me contuve –Solo te diré que no quiero ver más a tus citas frente a mi habitación y menos si esa cita es Dylan Hearn.

-¿Qué tiene el de malo? –Pregunté inocente, llevándolo solo a un punto.

-¡Solo no quiero verlo aquí! –Elevó la voz y me di cuenta de que mi venganza estaba tomando efecto y yo ni siquiera había hecho nada. Sonreí para mis adentros y solo para molestarlo, le hice un guiño y entre al baño a cambiarme.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Salí del baño con mi pijama puesta, esta vez escogí un pans gris y una blusa con mangas cortas rosa. Malfoy estaba recostado en la cama, con lo que supongo que sería su pijama, un pantalón negro cómodo y una camiseta azul oscuro adherida al cuerpo, que dejaba ver lo bien que le ha hecho prácticas Quidditch todo este tiempo ¡Rayos! ¿Qué digo? Se supone que el debería pensar cosas así, como parte de mi venganza, claro que aún no la he olvidado y no perderé oportunidad de hacer que sufra por él mismo.

-¿Hoy no dormirás en el sillón? –Pregunté mientras me sentaba del otro lado de la cama. Él que miraba el techo volvió su mirada gris a mí, me observó de arriba abajo y trago saliva, me sentí incómoda, pero eso es lo que quiero ¿No?

-Hoy no hace frío, Granger –Dijo y se sentó en la cama -¿Por qué usas pans?

-No quiero molestarte con mis muslos gordos –Dije con ironía. Él sonrió.

-¿No quieres molestarme? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja. Susurré 'Idiota' y le lancé una almohada, dándole justo en la cara, reí. Él tomó la misma almohada y me la lanzó de vuelta, así se le devolví más fuerte, él la tomó y la acomodó tras su cabeza para dormir.

-Aburrido –Dije e iba a acomodarme también, pero cuando casi recostaba mi cabeza en la almohada él la jaló haciendo que callera en el colchón. Rió, nunca lo había visto reír así, ni sonreír, no de verdad, siempre ríe de forma sarcástica o burlándose, en realidad tiene una linda sonrisa. Debería mostrarla más seguido, hasta parece un poco lindo. Traté de quitarle la almohada pero la escondió detrás suyo –Dámela –Dije mientras estiraba mis brazos sobre sus hombros, al tiempo que lo hice caímos, yo sobre él, y lo miré con los ojos como platos al darme cuenta que en la posición que estaba tenía una gran vista a mis pechos, pero él ignoraba eso, estaba mirando mis ojos. Tragó saliva y me entregó la almohada.

-Buenas noches –Dije volteándome al lado contrario de él mientras pagaba la luz.

(***)

-¡Hermione! –Gritó Harry y su voz hizo eco en el pasillo medio solitario por la temprana hora que era. Volteé y caminaba a mí con el ceño fruncido y Ron detrás de él, parecía enojado. Llegó hasta mí y me apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo –Tu, nos tienes terriblemente abandonos –Dramatizó el moreno y sonreí –No es broma… ¿Te has olvidado de tus amigos? –Hizo cara de perrito mojado y reprimí una carcajada.

-Claro que no –Ataqué sonriendo –He estado algo ocupada.

-Si –Se unió Ron –Ocupada paseando por todo Hogsmeade con ese Hearn –Dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

-Oh, por favor –Rodé los ojos fastidiada. –Solo es… un amigo.

-Sí, ¿Más que nosotros?

-No Harry, pero con el cambio de habitaciones, es inevitable verlos menos.

-Puedes venir a dormir con nosotros –Dijo Ron.

-¡No! No estaré en una habitación llena de hombres.

-¿No es lo mismo con Malfoy? –Preguntó Harry –Duermes con él y sus compañeros ¿No? Y ellos son Slytherins.

-No, solo duermo con Malfoy –Susurré lo último, apenas dándome cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir afectaría…

-¿Duermes con Malfoy? ¿Solos? –Preguntó Ron con el rostro desencajado. Asentí cuidadosamente.

-Eso es peligroso, Hermione –Dijo Harry tomándome del brazo para hacer nuestra conversación más personal –Podría hacerte algo malo –Rodé los ojos, actúan como su no pudiera cuidarme sola. -Duermen separados ¿Cierto?

-Hoy dormimos juntos –Confesé insegura.

-¿Quieres decir, en la misma cama? –Asentí y Harry abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente –¡Hermione! –Me regañó.

-Por favor Harry, estoy bien –Extendí mis brazos para demostrar lo que decía –Son unos dramáticos, ambos.

Los dejé a mitad del corredor y me fui bastante molesta de ahí. Los quiero, son mis amigos, siempre lo han sido, pero cuando se comportan así verdaderamente logran fastidiarme, creo que nunca aprenderán que deje de ser una niña hace bastante tiempo. Y de hecho ahora lo estoy comprobando por el tipo de 'venganza' que tengo hacía Malfoy.

-¿Hermione? –Escuché detrás de mí una voz bastante familiar, suave e inocente. Volví para encontrar a Luna mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules, llevaba una mochila sostenida con sus brazos al frente, y el cabello muy desordenado. Me pregunto si así se ve mi cabello.

-Hola Luna –Sonreí.

-¿Ibas al gran comedor? –Preguntó caminando a mi lado.

-Si –Y un suspiro frustrado se me escapó.

-¿Has discutido con Harry y Ron?

-No, solo que… Son muy protectores, no entienden que puedo cuidarme sola. –Dije lentamente pero después sonreí –Pero son como mis hermanos, debería esperar eso ¿No?

-No lo sé. No tengo hermanos, pero supongo que sí. Después de todo los que te quieres, quieren también lo mejor para ti. –Dijo con su usual tono de estar en las nubes y no saber acerca de lo que hablamos.

Al llegar al comedor me dirigí a la mesa de Ravenclaw con ella, quería dejar a Harry y Ron solos por el desayuno. Tomé solo cereal, en realidad no tenía hambre, pero Luna insistió en que comiera algo. Después de unos minutos Dylan entró por la puerta del comedor, al parecer se le había hecho tarde, pues venía corriendo y muy apresurado, con el cabelló negro muy oscuro alborotado. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a comer un waffle con demasiada rapidez, tanto que creí que en cualquier momento iba a ahogarse. De un momento a otro volteó y me miró sorprendida, trato de sonreír pero por toda la comida que se había echado a la boca le fue imposible. Después de tragar como es debido habló:

-Hermione. No esperaba verte aquí.

-Bueno, estoy con Luna –Dije señalándola. Él sonrió y centro de nuevo su atención en mí. -¿Te quedaste dormido? –pregunté.

-Si –Rió –A primera clase tengo pociones y no quiero llegar tarde –Nadie quiere llegar tarde a pociones, siendo Snape el profesor –Creí que era más tarde, pero ya veo que no.

Seguimos hablando y riendo, a veces por nuestros comentarios y otras veces por un chico de Ravenclaw muy gracioso, se llama Nathan Edwards y nunca había sabida de él, pero es en realidad muy amigable y divertido. Después de unos minutos comencé a sentirme incómoda, podía sentir que alguien me miraba desde el otro lado del comedor, pero decidí no voltear, hasta que la sensación me pareció insoportable, levanté de golpe mi mirada no se bien a donde iba a mirar pero terminé mirando la mesa de los Slytherins y a un sospechoso Draco Malfoy con la cabeza demasiado gacha para ser él, que siempre se da aires de grandeza. Sonreí, tal vez mi plan vaya un poco lento, pero es eficaz.

Traté, desde ese momento, estar un poco más cerca de Dylan, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de lo que hacía: Lo usaba. Dylan es un chico muy lindo y merece más que ser usado, creo que le gusto y no debería jugar con él, eso es solo con Malfoy. Me separé un poco, tomé mi mochila y salí del comedor. No quiero convertirme en una 'Jugadora' pero la satisfacción de ver así a Malfoy es demasiada.

No quiero usar a Dylan y no lo haré, si alguna vez creo que puede haber algo más con él, detendré todo esto de la 'venganza' con Malfoy. Pero por ahora no hay nada, no le debo nada a nadie. En cambio Malfoy me debe a mi algunas cuentas de los últimos seis años.

_Draco's POV*_

Hermi… Granger salió del gran comedor y por lo que vi, no se lo dijo a nadie, porque el estúpido Hearn se quedó, como es –un estúpido- mirando cómo se iba, igual que algunos de la mesa de Ravenclaw con los que compartía. Estuvo la mayor parte del desayuno coqueteando descaradamente con el estúpido, vuelvo a decir, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, los dos reían y se veían como tontos. Como si… se gustaran. ¡Deaj! No se cómo a alguien le puede gustar ella, esa tan orgullosa, gritona, molesta, irritante, complicada, aferrada, exigente, perfeccionista, tiene un cabello horrible, unos brazos demasiado delgados, unos muslos gordos, bueno, en realidad no son gordos, son perfectos. Blaise tiene rezón, Granger tiene buenas piernas, tal vez si no estuviera con Astoria, intentará una noche con ella, pero es demasiado lista para aceptar, además, estoy con Astoria y… ¿Por qué pienso todo esto?


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Bajé las escaleras que llevaban de mi habitación a la sala común de Slytherin, es una verdadera fortuna que tu padre sea alguien poderoso en el colegio, puede hacer que goce de una mejor y exclusiva habitación que todos los demás, sería perfecto si Granger no estuviera durmiendo ahí, seguro mi padre haría que su habitación quedará lista en minutos para que yo no tenga que compartir espacio con esa mojigata. Pero por alguna razón no le he dicho nada, ni tengo pensado hacerlo, tal vez necesito la compañía de alguien, pero esos pensamientos son tan ridículos qu los parto inmediatamente. Draco Malfoy no necesita de nadie.

Con el tema de Granger, no le había visto desde hoy en la mañana, cuando salió del Gran Comedor, no tuvimos clases en común y eso me pareció mejor. Después de los pensamientos tontos de esta mañana, me ahorro el tiempo y molestia de evitarla. Pero son casi las doce de la noche y aún no regresa, nunca había estado fuera tan tarde…

-Draco –Me llamó la típica voz chillona de Pansy. Sonreí y me volví, arqueé las cejas al verla de la mano de Blaise y el al instante se ruborizó y soltó su mano. No es para nada normal verlos de la mano y mucho menos ver a Blaise ruborizarse. -¿Qué bebes? –Dijo quitándome de la mano un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla. –Si alguien te ve con eso, probablemente te envíen con McGonagall y no te irá bien.

-Ni me menciones a esa vieja. –Gruñí.

Los tres fuimos a la sala común. Ellos, demasiado juntos y cariñosos leyendo un libro y yo, mirando el fuego pensando en porque la mayoría de mis pensamiento los ocupaba Granger últimamente. De repente sentí una presión en mi regazo y unos labios aferrándose a los míos. Estaba tan unimismado en mis pensamientos que no supe cuando Astoria se acercó. Al separarse de mi boca me susurró.

-¿Vamos a tu habitación? –Para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Asentí torpemente y ella se levantó para dejarme hacer lo misma, tomó mi mano y fuimos a mi habitación. No me apetecía esto, pero tal vez sería una buena distracción.

Astoria sonrió perversamente, de esas sonrisas que daban miedo, pero a mí me excitaban. Me empujo, haciendo que callera en la cama y en segundo ella estaba sobre mí, con mis piernas a mis costados.

-Hace mucho que no estoy así contigo. –Susurró y después comenzó a quitarme la corbata esmeralda con gris de la casa Slytherin, sonreí e hice lo mismo con la suya, pasando mis manos un poco más abajo para acariciar sus senos y desabrochar su camisa.

Minutos más tarde, ninguno de los dos tenía camisa, mi pantalón estaba desabrochado, pero seguía arriba y la falda de Astoria estaba completamente levantada gracias a mis manos en sus muslos. Ya estábamos al medio de la cama, y algunos gemidos se percibían cada vez más repetidos.

Me giré, dejado a Astoria debajo de mí y comencé a besar su cuello lentamente. Tenía razón, esto me está distrayendo…

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –Escuché una voz desde la puerta y después está se cerró de golpe. Me levanté alerta. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, era Granger y nos encontró en estas condiciones ¿Qué pensará? ¡Que me importa lo que piense! ¡Me da igual! ¿O no?

-Estúpida sangre sucia –Murmuró Astoria mientras se ponía se blusa y se acomodaba la falda. -¡Nunca podremos hacerlo!

-Mañana. Lo prometo –Dije y la besé lentamente.

Astoria salió por la puerta y lo me tire en la cama de espaldas, en cualquier momento entraría Granger y no me gustaría que mirara lo que mi novia hizo con mi amigo de abajo… ¡Que estúpido parezco!

-De verdad lo siento –Dijo Granger entrando con las mejillas sonrojadas –Puedo dormir en otra parte si quieren. –Qué extraño su comportamiento.

-No, está bien. Quedamos para después –Pero aún más extraño el mío.

_Hermione's POV*_

Miré a Malfoy, tirado de espaldas en la cama. Era demasiado obvio, estaba ocultando su… eso. Que seguramente debe estar… despierto. Lo que es una señal de que no voy bien en mi plan de venganza, porque de ser así, ese… 'despertar' de su amigo no sería por Astoria. Lo que también significa que tengo que buscar otras armas y puertas que abrir hacia mi objetivo. Y ¿Qué mejor que aprovechar un poco el trabajo que Astoria ya hizo? He escuchado que no es bueno que los hombres se queden con las ganas por que duele, pero tampoco es como si me le fuera a ofrecer. De hecho haré que ese, dolor que dice hay, le sea insoportable.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a la cama y me deje caer en su misma posición pero a su lado.

-¿Alguna razón para estar así? –Pregunte inocente. Él ladeó la cabeza y me miró unos segundos.

-En cómodo.

-A mí no me parece.

-A mí sí.

-¿estás ocultando algo cierto?

-¿Qué tendría que ocultar?

-Dímelo tu –Dije acercándome a su cara –Si no quieres que nadie se entere, puedes susurrar –Sugerí. Noté como se ponía nervioso y fruncía el ceño.

-Tengo un problema –Susurró.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-En realidad no. –Miró sobre mí a la pared de al lado y supe que estaba evadiéndome. Me acerqué aún más, sintiendo como su respiración se mezclaba con la mía. Tenía un exquisito olor a menta. -¿Qué pretendes?

-Bajar eso –Susurré provocativamente. El abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó fingiendo estar confundido, pero no es bueno actuando en esas cosas, me acabo de dar cuenta.

-ya sabes a qué me refiero –Dije rosando mis labios con los suyos, que estaban entre abiertos. Y al sentir mi tacto se abrieron más. Sentí algo húmedo sobre mi labio inferior y supe que había posado su lengua ahí, al principio sentí asco, pero después me di cuenta lo bien que se sentía. Mordí levemente su lengua y sonreí al escuchar un gemido de su parte. Se volteó haciendo un verdadero beso, demasiado apasionado. Nunca había tenido uno como esté. Sentí su mano subir por mi muslo y eso fue lo que me devolvió la cordura. Lo empujé bruscamente, desconcertándolo, pero al verme con los ojos como platos los labios hinchados y en la situación en que estábamos, Malfoy cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se encerró en el baño.

Pasaron cinco días en los que evité completamente a Malfoy, nuestra escena esa noche había sido trágica, las cosas se me salieron de control. Solo esperaba hacerlo sufrir un poco, pero quede como una verdadera zorra. El engaño a su novia y yo ahora soy una ofrecida. Aún me siento sucia y no me he atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos, él volvió a dormir en el sillón. No nos dirigimos la palabra y es como si el otro no existiera. Jamás me creí capaz a mí misma de hacer algo así, algo tan fácil y regalado. Siempre odié la forma en que personas como Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass o Kayerin Wells se ofrecían a sí mismas, y ahora siento que me he convertido en una de ellas.

Es como si solo hubiese ido con Malfoy y me hubiera levantado la falda frente a su nariz… No hay mucha diferencia a lo que hice y pensarlo me hace sentir verdaderamente mal, no creí que esto de la 'venganza' se me fuera a salir tan de control. Aunque, aun después de esto, no estoy dispuesta a truncar aquí mis planes, esto va a seguir. Una vez que mi conciencia deje de atacarme, voy a volver con mis, ahora bien, calculados movimientos. Porque no puedo permitirme volver a cometer un desliz como ese.

Lo que más me molesta de mi misma es que no pude detenerme hasta que sentí su mano en mi muslo, y lo único que me hizo reaccionar fue la oleada de calor que recorrió mi cuerpo. Lo que es aún peor.

-Hermione –Escuché muy cerca de mí y después sentí el sillón de terciopelo gastado y deshilachado de la biblioteca hundirse levemente a mi lado. Levanté la mirada de mi libro de historia de la magia, el cual solo sostenía por diversión porque en lugar de estar leyendo he estado repasando mentalmente por una hora lo zorra en lo que puedo convertirme, si no lo he hecho ya. Dylan me sonreía mientras dejaba un par de libros no muy gruesos sobre la mesa, al verme más detalladamente su sonrisa se borró y supe que era porque sentí que aún tenía el ceño fruncido, así que traté de relajarme -¿Estas bien?

-Sí.

-Tal vez te conozco de hace poco pero… -Pausó para verme de nuevo detalladamente el rostro y chasqueó la lengua –Sé que algo te pasa ¿Quieres contarme?

-En realidad no, lo siento.

-No te preocupes –Dijo agitando las manso quitándole importancia –Entiendo que aún no me tienes suficiente confianza.

-Te equivocas –Sonreí y acomodé frenéticamente un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja –Te… te aprecio mucho y te tengo mucha confianza Dylan.

Él sonrió y se acercó un poco más a mí, lo cual no me molesto en lo absoluto y supe que eso estaba mal, debe molestarme o ponerme incómoda de alguna manera, pero con Dylan me siento bien, no soy yo misma, lo sé, pero al menos siento que me comprende. No es tan sobreprotector como Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué lees? –Preguntó y así comenzamos a hablar, dejando de lado los libros y tareas y centrándonos más en nosotros, haciendo que a veces, después de alguna carcajada residiéramos una mirada fea de parte de la bibliotecaria.

_Draco's POV*_

-Eh, estás perdido –Dijo Blaise agitando su mano frente a mi cara, lo empuje de un golpe y sonrió -¿Buena noche? –preguntó levantando las cejas.

-Todo lo contrario, no he podido dormir en los últimos días.

-¿Granger no te deja dormir? –Preguntó con doble sentido sonriendo pícaramente.

-Deja de decir estupideces…

-Oh, no es mi culpa que no hayas tenido nada en más de una semana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Susurré.

-Estás tenso.

-Bueno, no es por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es Granger…

-¡Lo sabía! Se amaaaaan –Alargó juntando sus manos y batiendo las pestañas escandalosamente. Golpeé su brazo, riendo por su expresión y después de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho lo golpeé más fuerte.

-Claro que no. Solo… tuvimos un… encuentro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes –Chaqueé la lengua y suspiré –Nos… besamos.

Blaise abrió sus ojos oscuros como platos, se ha pasado molestándome con Granger por varios días, pero ni él mismo se creía que algo podría pasar entre nosotros y después de esa noche no creo que pase nada, ella ha estado muy distante y eso es lo mejor, no quiero que se repita. ¿A quién engaño? Añoro que se repita pero no es posible, no cuando tengo novia y mis padre me presionen a que me comprometa con ella, no cuando ella jamás pensaría de alguna forma en mí, no cuando le he dicho y hecho hasta la peor patraña, no cuando, después de tanto tiempo, empieza despertar algo en mí, algo que tengo que frenar cuanto antes. No quiero que esto pase a mayores porque si lo hace, estoy seguro no podré detenerlo cuando empiece a acabar conmigo, porque estoy seguro que eso hará Granger… Acabar conmigo.

**Hola, queridos lectores **** Primero que nada, gracias por leer y dejar review. **

**Quería decirles que he hecho un pequeño 'Trailer' de la fanfic y me gustaría que lo vieran y me dieran su opinión, es el primero que hago, por lo que es muy poco profesional. Dejaré el link abajo pero no estoy segura si pueden abrirlo desde aquí, por lo que también está en mi perfil, debajo de todo, en la descripción de está fic, al dar clic en el URL y saldrá un cuadro, pongan aceptar y los enviará a Youtube. Gracias!**

watch?v=OmY1Wt-J1_c

***AVISO: Los capítulo desde ahora serán publicados los viernes por las tardes (México) por razones de tiempo. A veces podré subirlos días antes y lo haré. Espero que entiendan **** ***

**Judith MLp 3 **


End file.
